A Través de la Magia: la verdadera historia de Lily y James
by Trilce
Summary: Esta es la historia de Lily y James, con todos sus matices, errores, amigos, anhelos, rivales y secretos en su sétimo año. Con el POV mordaz, fresco y sincero de Lily Evans.
1. Prólogos

_¡BIENVENIDOS! Gracias desde ya por haberle dado clic a mi historia, hecha con mucho cariño y lo más canon posible. __Ojalá les guste mucho, no duden en comentar. Me alegrarían bastante._

_ Un abrazo a todos, _

_su amiga_

_Trilce._

_(Este fanfic se lo dedico a Ana Lucía. Gracias por confiar y animarme a escribir)_

* * *

**"A Través de la Magia"**

**PRIMER PRÓLOGO**

¿Que quién soy yo? Soy Lily Evans, una estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (sí, el cole del lema "No le rasques las bolas a un dragón dormido") Es el año 1977, Setiembre. Me gustaría contarles algo de mi vida. No es que me parezca la gran cosa—admitámoslo, en la adolescencia suceden penas, riñas, jaladas de trenzas, risas, tragos, amores y otras tonterías. Pero cuando estás en _medio _de esas vivencias, significan todo para ti.

Así que hoy necesito reírme y olvidar eso...

¡En fin! Tengo un puñado de buenas amigas y amigos en Hogwarts. También un cuarteto de pseudo enemigos. Soy una estudiante promedio, tirando para buena, si es que me esfuerzo y logro acabar la tarea que empiezo. Tal vez me hace falta tener un novio, y (que esto quede entre nosotros), soy la última que aún no lo ha hecho. Sophia Spellman me dice que si no me doy prisa, se me va a pasar el tren del sexo. ¡Caray!

Intento definir el rumbo que va a tomar mi vida cuando salga del colegio…¿saben? De repente siento que debo regresar a casa, buscar un trabajo muggle y si es posible sacar adelante a mamá. Y también está Ya-saben-quién. Ése mago detrás de todos esos casos aislados de desapariciones, muertes, incendios, saqueos y violaciones. Y la prensa tapándolo todo, el Ministerio concentrando sus arcas en fiestas e inauguraciones de edificios, mientras nuestra sociedad se derrumba en la corrupción. He estado leyendo sobre Gandhi, y me pongo a imaginar qué sería enfrentarse a todo eso...Menuda época la que me ha tocado vivir.

Créanme, la magia es un don fascinante, pero sigo siendo una chica común y corriente que busca una brújula para lo sigue de su vida, y quizá un novio (in)estable. Ojalá este año empiece con pie derecho. Algo me dice que van a haber muchas sorpresas.

**SEGUNDO PRÓLOGO**

**_Hogsmeade. _**

**_Extracto de la transcripción radial del programa "Los Granujas" emitido por "Radio Mágica Juvenil 77.7" a las 5:30 p.m. del _****_Sábado 19 de Noviembre de 1977._**

Amy: ¿Qué tenía de malo piropear la delantera de Celestina? Ya quisiera tenerla, ¿eh? Ni que fueran a despedirme…¿me extrañarían, muchachos?

Dan: Muy bien, ahora, el segmento de…

Amy: Un momento, creo que tenemos desperfectos técnicos…¿Dan? Nos acaba de llegar una lechuza, muy flacucha por cierto...¿qué dice?

Dan: ...

Amy: ¿Dan?

Dan: Ha ocurrido.

Amy: pásamela...

Dan: Amigos, probablemente esta noticia ...les dejará consternados como a nosotros. Nos… nos informan que han estallado dos reservas de combustible mágico en Greenville…un incendio de gran magnitud está arrasando con la pequeña población obrera.

Amy: por la ventana de la radio podemos...oh cielos, desde aquí se puede ver la columna de humo negro entre las montañas...¡no! ¡mira el cielo! ¿qué es esa cosa verde?

_(La emisión se interrumpe por espacio de cuatro minutos)_

D: Seguimos aquí, amigos, seguimos informándoles. A las 5:19 minutos de la tarde, estalló una lucha encarnizada en medio de la plaza de Greenville, entre los agricultores pobladores del lugar, e individuos encapuchados que...

A: Tenemos contacto…dicen que están huyendo las personas, hay fuego por todo lugar, ¡no se veía nada así desde Grindelwald! ¿escuchan? ¿y los aurores? E-esta es...una masacre...Merlín, oh no puedo creerlo...es _Él._

D: Estimados radioescuchas, les rogamos mantenerse dentro de sus hogares y aplicar debidas protecciones mágicas. A nuestros amigos en Hogsmeade, les recordamos que solo doscientos kilómetros de zona montañosa nos separan de Greenville, por tanto, tomen precauciones…por favor, quédense dentro. Nadie intente movilizarse ni entablar comunicaciones. Recuerden los conjuros básicos que publicamos en caso de emergencias. Pronto los aurores irán con refuerzos…estoy seguro, esto ya va a parar...

A: ¿no te das cuenta que son mortífagos? Los aurores nunca resuelven nada y puede que tarden...amigos, ustedes merecen ser informados, la persona que está detrás de...

D: ¡Amy, aún no hay ninguna prueba!...¿aún estamos al aire? ¿Rita? Corta un rato, por favor…

A: Al fin lo ha hecho directamente. ¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos está _atacando_! ¿Por una vez, este periodismo puede volverse verdadero? ¡Que me despidan! Pero es real, _ÉL_ está...allí... no son vándalos aislados como nos han hecho creer, son _Él_ y sus Mortífagos. Merlín, Merlín….nos empiezan a llegar los datos de los desaparecidos…y de los decesos, tenemos que dárselos a conocer…por la sangre de mi familia, les juro que …

D: Tranquilízate. Nos llega el patronus de Henry Mittson, quien…nos acaba de comunicar que unos cuerpos no identificados hay han emergido del río...y-y...

A: ¡_inferis!_...por Merlín, oh es imposible...N-no puedo creerlo...¿esto de verdad es real? Me niego a creer que...oh no...

_(La emisión se interrumpe a pedido de Dan Zimmerman)_

Amy: ...y ya están luchando! En toda mi vida, este es el caso más impactante que he tenido, sepan amigos oyentes que pueden elevar sus rezos al Universo y la Magia para que esto acabe pronto…el Ministro Bradshaw, aún no se pronuncia, estaremos con la primicia…no puedo Dan, en serio esto es demasiado, está sucediendo demasiado rápido…¿escuchan? Hasta acá se escucha, amigos, se siente abajo, siento que tiembla un poco la tierra, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Dan: Repetimos, quédense en sus hogares... Por favor, evitemos más desgracias. La serenidad es la clave...

Amy: confiemos en que... ¡NO, DAN, CUIDADO! ¡AGÁCHATE DAN! ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁN A—

_(La emisión se detiene indefinidamente. No se hallaron más registros)_

**TERCER PRÓLOGO**

Snape lo había dejado olvidado.

Esa palabra de cuatro letras, no le significaba más que conexiones químicas, hormonas. Durante algún verano, él se vio inmerso en la investigación de esas reacciones químicas. Quería explicar el por qué. Porqué le dolía verla, y a la vez adoraba esos instantes, esos roces casuales que ella promovía con franca inocencia, pero que despertaban en él un instinto furtivo, hambriento…tan denso como la sangre cuando coagula, caliente como el metal derretido, que no se estudiaba en libros, no era algo que podía proveerse ni con la mayor observación y análisis mental. Solo surgía. Ya existía en él.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué supo desde el inicio, que aquel sueño estaba roto antes de ser soñado? Como una criatura que nace muerta, privada incluso de respirar tan solo un soplo de aire fresco. Uno solo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía tenerla tan solo una vez? ¿Era demasiada su ambición? ¿Eran demasiado espantosos sus deseos?

El delirio de cada noche, intermitente, palpitante…no le dejaba dormir. Solo era ella. Pudo haberse salvado, si ella lo hubiera mirado con alguna ternura. Pero su corazón estaba cerrado. Y se sentía maldito, por pretender ser el que la liberaría de esa prisión invisible que ella misma se había construido. Era su desgracia, tan provocadora y tierna.

¿Era amor? ¿La amaba? La única persona que podría respondérselo era ella, su Lily. Pero la pregunta no la formularía jamás, porque la respuesta destruiría sus esquemas. De hecho, ya comenzaba a fundirse en él la esperanza. En su lugar, albergaba un rutilante sentimiento de aversión…¡y ella era la culpable! ¡esa zorra sangre sucia, esa frívola muchacha, ese cuerpo imposible de atrapar!

¿Por qué, Lily?

¿Por qué se llevó lo _único_ que había sentido? Eso que lo mantenía vivo, alerta. Ahora se había transformado en una rabia dolorosa. Tal vez el poder, sí, ése poder le aliviaría. El _poder_ que subyugaría las emociones humanas, falibles y libidinosas.

Ya solo faltaban tres horas.

**CUARTO PRÓLOGO**

_"EL CUADERNO DEL MAL"_

Directora Creativa: SOPHIA SPELLMAN (SOY YO!)

Editora: Alice Baker futura-esposa-de-LONGBOTTOM-a-qué-hora-se-arrodill a-y-te-lo-pide

Diagramación y diseño interior: Mary Macdonald y la loca Cynthia Weatherby.

No quiere estar implicada pero igual la incluyo: la Lily Evans.

_REGLAS:_

1) ¡No hay reglas!

2) Escribe tus odios, maldiciones, desamores y rabietas contra CUALQUIER persona DE HOGWARTS o de otro sitio, SEA FANTASMA, PROFESOR O ESTUDIANTE.

3) PUEDES RAYAR Y GARABATEAR, PEGAR FOTOS Y COMETER VANDALISMO CONTRA ELLAS.

4) ESTE LIBRO NUNCA SALDRÁ DEL DORMITORIO DE LAS LEONAS GRYFFINDOR BAJO PENA DE EXILIO Y LEY DEL HIELO.

5) ESCRIBE EN MAYÚSCULAS PORQUE ES COMO SI GRITÁRAMOS! ¡Y NOS GUSTA GRITAR!

_PÁGINA 1_

McGonagall necesita un hombre en su vida, que no me joda poniéndome nota Trol -(Sophia)

Sirius la tiene chiquita, pero lo hace muy rico- (Cynthia)

^Cynthia es una aguantada, y LILY EVANS ES TAN POBRE QUE GUARDA LA COMIDA DE HOGWARTS Y LA ENVÍA POR PAQUETE A SU CASA. JAJA. - (Sophia)

^Sophia Spellman se depiló mal las cejas, por eso usa flequillo. ADEMÁS: Si descubren esto, nos expulsan - (Lily)

Odio a Peeves! Debería dejar de dibujar penes en las pizarras. Es muy incómodo y me da mucha vergüenza -(Mary)

^Mary es una bebita llorona. - (Cynthia)

Marlene Sayfran, esa pajarraca Ravenclaw es una gorda fea, lenguasuelta y virgen, _véase_ dibujo adjunto -(Cynthia)

Me da rabia cuando Potter hace que me bajen puntos -(Lily)

^Lily puede poner simplemente que odia a Potter, ¡pero no!, ella es muy educadita jaja. - (Sophia)

^ POTTER ES UN CABRÓN FUMÓN DE MIERDA. A VECES LO ODIO Y QUIERO AGARRAR SUS LENTES Y ROMPÉRSELOS Y VER QUE SE QUEDA CIEGO POR UN RATO O JALARLE DE LOS PELOS HASTA DEJARLO CALVO. ¿CONTENTA? -(LILY)

^Uno nunca termina de conocer a Lily Evans. Cuídense de las imitaciones - (Alice)

^Eh, gracias Allie... te quiero hermana - (Lily, con todo su corazón)

^LILY ES MALA AMIGA, BUUU, A MÍ NO ME HACE DEDICATORIAS - (SOPHIA)

**QUINTO PRÓLOGO**

Él tenía la mata de cabello negro hecha un revoltijo, recostada entre la gravilla que había caído a causa del derrumbe. Se estaba acabando el aire. Su boca le sabía amarga y reseca, sentía trozos de vidrio hundiéndose entre sus dedos, pegajosos y pegoteados de lodo, las gafas que tal vez nunca volvería usar, y tampoco habría tenido sentido intentar ver en esa oscuridad húmeda y absoluta. . ¿Cuándo llegaría su hora? Miró hacia arriba, con la ácida indiferencia con la que un condenado pasa su último día con vida. Las pesadas cadenas de hierro forjado, mágico e implacable, se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas sanguinolientas, sus rodillas en carne viva y los tobillos donde se veían líneas rojas laceradas. No podía tener ninguna noción del tiempo, y en su mente torturada solo quedaba un pensamiento, detrás de toda esa barbarie cometida, detrás de su hondo sentimiento de culpa…

Salvarlos.

Tenía que seguir respirando por ellos. Y pensar que había sido siempre un escéptico ante ese Dios que Lily le había comentado, sin embargo en esa oscuridad densa, asfixiante y con el olor húmedo de la muerte, se puso a pensar en que si ese Dios existía, que le tendiera una mano a su amiga. A ella, que tenía fe y era fuerte. Porque James había cometido algo de lo que nunca tendría salvación.

El monótono goteo en las profundidades se detuvo, y algo tomó aliento a sus espaldas.

—Tus enemigos te sobrevivirán—dijo su captor.

—Déjalos en paz. Ya me tienes a mí.

—Los Potter son sangre de ladrones y cobardes. ¿Crees que te necesitamos a ti?

El joven quería arrancar un grito de dolor y furia de su garganta, pero no pudo. Las fuerzas se le iban. Ubicó en su memoria recuerdos de luz, como en esas clases de patronus que le daba a ella, pero no tenía ninguno.

"Que ella no flaquee en ningún momento", pensó con ansias. "Escúchame, quien seas tú, solo te pido que la ayudes, por favor, ayúdala"

James Potter tenía diecisiete años cuando por primera vez cerró los ojos asumiendo que era el fin, y se entregó a ese destino.


	2. ¿Quién se besó con quién?

_Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo Espero que les guste y me dejen algún review ;)_

_Saludos a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién se besó con quién?**

Habían pasado exactamente doce minutos desde que le di ese beso accidental. Y las noticias sí que vuelan en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

— Escuchen chicas, cualquier cosa que hayan oído, ¡es mentira! — me derrumbé en el umbral de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio de sétimo. ¡Qué terrible! ¿Por qué de pronto me sucedían cosas inesperadas?

Alcé la mirada, y el dedo acusador y teatral de Cynthia Weatherby me señalaba como la culpable.

—Fuiste tú Lily, no te podremos ocultar aquí por mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero fue un accidente! —me defendí a punto de reír.

—Oye, tienes novio, ¿qué pasa si Travis se entera? Por cierto, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de vengarte de un ex traidor, pero que no sea ilegal?

Cynthia Weatherby había tenido su pasado matonesco y rebelde allá entre tercero y quinto año, algunas veces le salían chispazos de "leona loca ", como diría Sophia. Eso sí, cada semana Cynthia se teñía el pelo de un tono distinto. Pero el azul eléctrico era su preferido y el que llevaba ahora. Y Filch ya había aprendido a tener la boca cerrada porque los Weatherby eran buena familia, modesta pero con influencias y su madrina estaba en el Consejo Escolar.

—¿Cómo pudiste besar a Peter Pettigrew? —seguía Cynthia.

—¡Mentira! Nadie en su sano juicio premeditaría un beso con Peter Pettigrew—dije poniendo mis brazos en jarras. ¡Los rumores vuelan y sufren espantosas metamorfosis!

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Quién se besó con quién?! — nos llegaba la voz cantarina y suspicaz de Sophia Spellman desde el cuarto de baño, que olía a jabón de lavanda y cera para depilar con áloe vera, mientras que nuestro dormitorio tenía un tufo al cigarro de Cynthia.

—Lily se besó con Peter Pettigrew—explicó Cynthia.

—¿Lily se besó con quién? —el cabello cobrizo de Mary Macdonald apareció por el marco de la puerta, ya vestida con el uniforme de colegio y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pequeño, ovalado y curioso.—. ¿Es verdad? Abajo están diciendo que…

—Chicas, espérenme, quiero saber el chisme yo también—la ducha ahogaba los reclamos de una muy interesada Sophia.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —repetí. Oh no, los rumores siempre mutaban de forma…

—Pero no te vas a molestar—dijo Mary, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se va a molestar—corroboró Cynthia, y se aclaró la garganta—. Lily, todo el mundo ya se ha enterado que besas mal.

—¡Noo! ¿QUÉ QUÉE?

—Que besas mal.

—Para empezar, _nunca_ me besé con ése Colagusano, ¡y no beso mal!

—¡QUIÉN-ESTÁ-FUMANDO-DENTRO-DEL-CUARTO! —gritó Sophia. Le tiene alergia al tabaco y le entran unos estornudos terribles.

—Yo—admitió Cynthia con una sonrisita—. Pero no querrás cambiar de tema, Lily está confesando su amor por Peter.

—Calla, a ti te he visto arrastrándote detrás de Evan Rosier.

—Rosier es una perra—dijo Cynthia, y luego cambió su tono a uno más suave—.Pero de verdad…ya tienes novio…

Pensé en Travis Tremayne, el chico de Hogsmeade con el que había salido en tres o cuatro citas y se me encogió el estómago. Tanto que me había costado dejar de darle vueltas a los sentimientos y empezar una relación como todas las chicas de mi edad...

—Prrométanme, por nuestra amistad y por todas las tareas que les he hecho, que no se pondrán a reír como locas si se los cuento.

Mary y Cynthia me miraron con ávida curiosidad. Sophia salió del baño envuelta en una toalla para el cuerpo, se le veían los hombros desnudos y sobre ellos el abundante cabello rubio castaño y ondulado completamente húmedo.

—Es una cortina de humo—expliqué—. No me besé con Pettigrew sino con…con…

—Lily, ¡al fin estás haciendo cositas locas! —aplaudió Sophia, inclinándose a escuchar.

—En realidad, estaba yendo a las escaleras luego de tomar desayuno y entonces vi a Naomi Takitani subiendo de la escalera que va a las cocinas, y se estaba llevando un paquete grande con galletas, le dije que eso estaba prohibido, y esa chiquita se me escapó y fui tras ella—tragué saliva—. Entonces doblé un pasillo y lo ví a él. Y no pude frenar, así que me choqué contra su cara… ni siquiera pudo llamarse beso.

—¿Quién fue, quién fue? —jadeó Sophia, tan solo envuelta en la toalla y goteando al piso—. ¡Habla o calla para siempre!

Tomé aliento.

Toda mi reputación estaba en juego.

El futuro de mi vida digna se concentraba en ese momento.

—A …la Bazofia. Pero que conste que fue un accidente.

Ellas tuvieron distintas reacciones mezcladas. Mary tenía el rostro pálido y la boca en una "o", Sophia una ceja alzada de modo divertido y extrañado, y Cynthia daba aplausos lentos.

—Puedo morir en paz—replicó Cynthia, cambiando con Sophia una mirada satisfecha.

—Esto. Es. Increíble—articuló Sophia con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿La tapadera con Pettigrew te resulta menos vergonzosa que…admitir que lo besaste a _él_?

—B-bueno, yo me fui corriendo.

—¿QUÉ?

—Oye, ¡tremenda vergüenza que pasé! Además se me estaba haciendo un chichón en la cabeza. A él…se le rompieron las gafas y creo que fue a la enfermería porque…¿son las nueve y diez?

Las cuatro dirigimos nuestros ojos al reloj de cuco.

¡El tiempo vuela! Salimos pitando al aula de Transformaciones, teníamos exámen. Ente mis manos tenía mis apuntes y buscaba sitio donde sentarme mientras me repetía ansiosamente las definiciones. Una parejita se estaba besuqueando a un metro delante de mí.

—¡A ver si se van a comer perdices a otro lado! —espeté.

Pero eventualmente, tendría que enfrentarme al destino..oh por Dios,

Más Hufflepuffs entraron por la puerta con caras ojerosas y repasando en voz baja a último minuto. Los Hufflepuffs suelen ser los que estudian de modo más divertido. Crean rimas con las lecciones, las cantan por los pasillos sin temor a hacer el ridículo. Incluso alguno que otro Ravenclaw ha adoptado ese peculiar sistema de estudio. Alice Baker, otra de mis amigas Gryffindor, se sienta en el pupitre de mi lado, y abre su cuaderno.

—Buenos días—me saluda, tiene el pelo liso y rubio recogido en una coleta baja. Ella es una de las pocas personas bendecidas con el don de la programación de actividades y puntualidad—. Pues bien, ya faltan…

—No me digas—gemí, tomándome la cara con las manos. Me la había pasado dibujando toda la noche; cuando me di cuenta los gallos ya cantaban.

—¡Spellman está aquí, presente! —exclamó Sophia Spellman, al llegar secándose las manos en la túnica, la melena todavía se veía húmeda pero ya tomaba su forma ondulada. Ella tenía un talento para maquilarse hasta volando e escoba, se plisó la falda y muy coqueta y sonriente fue a sentarse.

—¿Estudiaron? —pregunta Alice, sacando sus plumas.

—Todavía no te enteras de la primicia, Allie—dijo Sophia.

—¡Silencio! —la acallé.

Cinco minutos. Me da miedo, porque no he estudiado nada. Ni siquiera he abierto el libro de Transformación…mátenme. Veo que Sophia se inclina al respaldar de mi silla, y con actitud persuasiva me susurra

—Lily, has un acto de caridad y ayúdame en el examen, ¿ya?

—Eres una suertuda, siempre apruebas—repuso Mary, al lado.

—Ayúdame en el exámen o escribo en la pizarra que te besaste con…

—Desagradecida, ¡te acabo de prestar un tampón! —jadeó Sophia en son de broma. Y automáticamente se tocó su vientre, extrañada—. Y c-creo que también necesito uno ahora. Oh no…

—Chicas, es la tercera vez en la semana que las oigo hablar de tampones y me empiezo a preocupar sobre su salud …reproductiva— dice una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Sirius Black nos observaba desde su metro noventa de altura, entrando al aula con el pelo negro y tan húmedo como si acabara de salir de la ducha, dándose del importante. A continuación suceden varias cosas de las cuales ya estoy acostumbrada. Un par de chicas se voltean, y dejan que están haciendo para mirar de reojo y saludar a Sirius con sonrisas. Manos femeninas arreglan brillantes cabelleras.

Me puse medio la defensiva. No de Black—de él no tanto—sino de lo que próximamente viene a contunuación...por lo pronto, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew entran casi imperceptiblemente al aula, poco después de Sirius, y se sientan en la penúltima fila de pupitres. Como si fueran extras de una película.

Remus me saluda con la mano, y abre su cuaderno.

A pesar de su timidez, tiene un aura que me inspiró confianza desde el principio. Me refiero a Remus Lupin, un muchacho listo y de confianza. Él es el único que no se emborracha en las Tres Escobas, no tiene ligues de solo una noche, ni intenta jugar béisbol muggle con las muletas de la enfermería, menos aún ponerle la zancadilla al profesor Slughorn cuando dobla el pasillo. Es miembro oficial de los Merodeadores —así se llama el grupito más popular y alborotador de Hogwarts.

Luego está Peter Pettigrew, la mascota. Creo que lo acogieron por que les daba una mezcla de risa-pena. Es muy irónico: es el menos popular del año y se junta con Black y la Bazofia….Por supuesto, el vago de Peter es el que se inventa excusas para saltarse las clases, y es la risa automática y de auxilio cuando la Bazofia hace una broma que nadie entiende. Tiene cara de estar medio amilanado, tiene ojos azul acuoso y es gordito, todo lo contrario de Sirius Black. Guapo, inteligente, alborotador y a veces medio peculiar lo describen a la perfección. ¿Para qué decir más?

Bueno, hay para rato. Y parece que estoy inspirada para decir sus verdades. Black es tiene más amigos de los que yo tendré en toda mi vida—me lo recordó él mismo de forma muy amable—, es inteligentísimo, pervertido, y oh claro, posee la cualidad de sacar provecho a su apariencia para colmo de males. Cuenta la leyenda que Sirius funciona mejor que las pociones reguladoras de ciclo menstrual. ¿Eres irregular? Pues te presentaré a Black. Ni bien lo veas, empezarás a ovular.

(nótese el sarcasmo)

Con su cerebro que funciona dos veces más rápido que el de los profes y cinco veces más que el de Filch, lidera las travesuras más bizarras; gobernando así junto con la Bazofia, el metamórfico reino animal de Hogwarts.

Tres minutos.

Lo que esperaba angustiada no llega …y me relajo un poco, mientras Sophia le suplica a Sirius que le pase la respuesta de alguna pregunta; él sonríe dejando ver su dentadura blanca, dejándola viendo estrellitas como en una tira cómica; lo que le da tiempo para escabullirse a su asiento en la última fila, detrás de Pettigrew. La campana resuena justo cuando la profesora McGonagall pone un pie dentro del aula, nos mira a todos como escaneándonos por detrás de sus gafas y camina hacia la pizarra.

—Cierren esos libros—ordena McGonagall, repartiendo los pergaminos con un movimiento de varita—. El examen termina en una hora y media.

La clase ya está en completo silencio. Pero fuera del aula se oyen los chirridos de la suela de zapatos que se deslizan corriendo.

—¡No se corre por los pasillos, Potter! —dice la voz amargada de Filch, el conserje. Podemos oír el divertido eco de sus palabras y de sus pies arrastrándose para alcanzar la velocidad de un cangrejo enfermo—. ¡Oiga usted!

La clase se ríe por lo bajo e intercambia miraditas, y McGonagall entorna la vista en desaprobación. El nombre por el que la mayoría conoce a la Bazofia, es James Potter. La puerta del salón se abre con fuerza, y entra Potter, pero creo que soy la única que no se voltea a verlo.

—Buenos días, profesora. Adivine qué, Puddlemere clasificó a la final con los Tornados. ¿Qué tal si declaramos asueto por hoy y lo celebramos?

Varios ahogan suspiros de aceptación. Por el tono de su voz, puedo suponer que luce una sonrisa pequeña y sagaz como si nada ocurriera. La profesora le arruga el entrecejo, y lo mira alzando ligeramente la cabeza… la mirada silenciosa que concentra toda su severa exasperación y de la que nadie tiene el valor (o la locura) de ignorar…salvo Potter.

—¿Y bien Potter? —dice McGonagall—. ¿Tiene alguna BUENA justificación para su tardanza?

—¿Tardanza?—él miró su reloj de pulsera—.Dicen que un buen mago nunca llega tarde ni temprano, sino en el momento preciso. Y además, como puede ver, tuve un _pequeño_ percance.

La clase se había quedado en silencio. James tenía el labio inferior un poco roto. Ay, ay, ay…

—¿Qué le ocurrió en el labio, señor Potter? —preguntó McGonagall.

Corrió una ola de murmullos agitados, risitas débiles y sofocadas de la emoción. Yo cerré mis puños y contuve la respiración.

—Bueno, verá profesora, lo que pasa es que estaba volando y unas ramas me rasparon.

—¿Volando? Pero usted sabía muy bien que tiene exámen a las nueve en punto.

—Ya sabe que a los chicos los hago entrenar para quidditch desde las cinco y cuarenta, y a veces ni desayunamos—dijo casi con orgullo.

—Tendré que restarle puntos.

—Ya, pero siempre los recupero con mis participaciones en clase.

Menudo retador insolente…mentiroso, Alice y yo somos las que se esfuerzan para recuperarlos.

—Estás en detención—repuso McGonagall, moviendo una ceja delgadísima—. Ahora vaya a sentarse.

James Potter. De ese deben tener cuidado, de ese tipo delgado, de pelo negro despeinado a propósito, que fuma dos paquetes de Mallory's cada día. Su marca registrada son ese par de anteojos octogonales, su sonrisa que parece saber lo que piensas y las bromas que más de uno teme, por lo ingeniosas y letales que son. Y es que aquí en Hogwarts hay dos clases de personas, los que admiran a James Potter y los que tenemos cerebro. Es el cabecilla de los Merodeadores, ese cuarteto considerado la realeza para los demás aspirantes a chicos bulliciosos y populares. No sé cómo le dieron el Premio Anual, si estamos hablando del muchacho que es capaz de romper sillas cuando se enfada, y que tiene una personalidad cambiante e intensa, oculta tras su rostro sonriente.

Pero no se preocupen. Restando el acoso escolar, lo sádicos que se ponen los profes con las notas, y lo traicioneros que somos cada uno, Hogwarts es estupendo. Si hicieran visitas turísticas guiadas, con gusto les mostraría la salida.

McGonagall agita la varita y dos hojas de pergamino aterrizan sobre el pupitre de cada alumno. Creo que nadie más que yo se había dado cuenta que la profesora dijo que le iba a restar puntos, pero no lo hizo. Como verán, hasta los profes le tienen cierta estima. Claro, como es Premio Anual, con altas notas incluso envidiables por los Ravenclaws y capitán de la selección de quidditch de Gryffindor…Si el anteojudo no tuviera tantas papeletas de mal comportamiento lo pondrían como ejemplo a seguir y le esculpirían una estatua en la entrada de Hogwarts, al lado de los chanchos voladores. No; solo basta con dibujarles anteojos a esos cerdos, y ya está.

Alice me da un leve codazo.

Potter me está mirando con los ojos entornados, dándole vueltas a un lápiz entre sus dedos índice y medio, como si tramase algo. Maldición. Me sonrojo, y enfoco mi mirada en el examen de los mil demonios, tomo la pluma y escribo mi nombre apretando muy fuerte.

Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser engreído y pesado? Uno no necesita ser un genio para…Desde quinto año, más o menos…bueno, no es algo que a uno le agrade admitir. Dicen que todavía le gusto, pero creo que ahora es pura joda.

¿Lo hará de broma, o en serio? No se sabe nunca, es muy imprevisible. Hay veces en que me da la impresión que solo lo hace para enfurecerme, y eso es lo que más me irrita porque no se toma las cosas en serio…En fin. Dicen que cuando concedes mucha atención a una persona, de la nada, ésta te empieza a importar demasiado. No es mi caso, gracias a Dios.

Pero de nuevo, las palabras de un pequeño artículo en El Profeta se meten en mi cerebro: 'Gigantes destruyen villas muggles al norte de Irlanda. Dos pueblos han sido completamente devastados, se presume que avanzarán hacia el sur'

¿Y de quién era la culpa? De _él_, de Lord Voldemort. Ese hombre que cree que va a obtener el poder del mundo mágico sometiendo a los más débiles. La poca información que se sabe de él, es en parte conocimiento de Dumbledore y de los aurores. Y lo que sale en el Profeta no es ni la mitad de lo que ocurre en realidad. Cada día se hace más poderoso, con el miedo que crea él mismo y sus Mortífagos. Lo peor es que gente culta, inteligente y adinerada, que en teoría debería estar gobernando sabiamente; son los que primero sucumben ante su pensamiento.

Sé un par de datos confidenciales gracias a Frank Longbottom. Alice y él son novios desde hacía cuatro años. Frank está siguiendo el programa de Aurores en el Ministerio, y le ha enviado tres cartas a Alice con información sobre las medidas que toman para contener los desastres.

La hora y media se esfumó. Los pergaminos del exámen volaron de vuelta al pupitre de McGonagall.

—¡Recuerden leer el capítulo tres de su libro para la próxima clase! —grita por encima de nuestras cabezas que corren hacia la puerta.

Nadie se va acordar.

—Vamos a comer, que estoy muriendo—dice Mary, sujetando sus libros al salir. Asiento rápidamente mientras Remus y Peter pasan por nuestro lado charlando sobre el examen.

Me giré para decirle a Alice que se apure, y allí estaba Potter charlando con Sirius, apoyados de espaldas en una columna de mármol.

Esa semisonrisa la conozco.

La ponía cada vez que intentaba invitarme a salir, una sonrisa espeluznantemente atrevida y autosuficiente que parece gritar 'vas a caer, lo sé'.

Le hago una seña a Alice, quien entiende rápido, y nos escabullimos por un tapiz a salvar mi pellejo. ¿A la lechucería? ¿Al salón de trofeos? ¿A lo alto de la torre de Astronomía? ¿O mejor al fin del mundo, dónde no pudiera encontrarme jamás?

—Luego aclaramos eso—gesticula Potter, y da media vuelta. Ya tengo un mal presentimiento...

Hogwarts es mi hogar, aunque el suyo también. Quiero cambiar el mundo, hacerlo un lugar mejor. Estoy decidida a que este último año escolar resulte inolvidable.


	3. ¡Esta es mi guerra!

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡Esta es mi guerra!**

Cuando estoy fuera de clases, suelo ponerme mi jersey de color verde oliva y unos pantalones de terciopelo ajustado de color granate. Me parecía una combinación práctica y se había vuelto mi favorita. Los jeans también eran buenos amigos. En cuanto a mi pelo rojo (me dicen "leona roja" mis amigas), a veces me armaba una trenza francesa, pero como mi pelo parece el pubis de una abuela vikinga, me conformo con cepillarlo y que se quede suelto hasta mis hombros o en media coleta.

Ni bien acabamos el almuerzo, salimos al patio a desperezarnos un poco. Llevé mi cuaderno de bocetos para entretenerme dibujando el perfil de Sophia, quien encantada posaba para mí. Barajé mis hojas, encontrando una lámina que había pintado del castaño que había cerca al lago; ¿por qué no aprendí a trepar árboles cuando niña?

—Creo que a Megan no le importa—comentó Sophia—. Se irá a Estados Unidos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, porque ya se acostó con todos los de aquí, ¿no? —ironizó Cynthia, con su cabello azul al viento—. Supongo que querrá expandir sus fronteras…ay, Megan.

Se refería a la muchacha de nuestro año, Megan Sedgwick. Era bastante popular y lista, y era la líder del grupo Skyders; algo así como el equivalente femenino de los Merodeadores.

— Yo sé qué haré—dijo Sophia—. Por último me casaré con algún millonario Slytherin, machista, racista, impotente…

Exhaló un largo suspiro. Yo me reí.

—Creí que estudiarías periodismo mágico.

—Han metido presos a dos reporteros en Azkaban. El Profeta está hecho un revoltijo de intereses políticos, ¡y eso me da rabia! —espetó Sophia, caminando por el patio cada vez más airada—. ¿Sabes? Voy a ser cronista independiente.

—Eso es perfecto—dijo Cynthia—. Te pagarían hasta quinientos galeones por cada exclusiva...pero no tendrías trabajo fijo y te irás al garete.

—Entonces, Alice me ayudará—Sophia guiñó el ojo—. Como se hará aurora, la tendré como informante y sacaré los escándalos más jugosos del Ministerio. Tú también serás aurora Lily, ¿verdad?

Sonreí como respuesta, algo encogiéndome los hombros. La verdad no estaba muy segura. Alice siempre había querido trabajar en el servicio de los aurores, casi desde los primeros años en Hogwarts. Era su pequeño sueño de justicia. Quizá por ello había cautivado a Frank. Cuando Alice daba sus discursos al comienzo de año, nos conmovía a todos. Cynthia se despidió para ir a que le subieran puntos de su último exámen, y Sophia y yo continuamos charlando.

El equipo de Gryffindor continuaba haciendo pases con la quaffle, y Sophia soltó un suspiro que no tenía mucho que ver con su futura profesión.

—¿Por qué no vas un día a los entrenamientos? —le pregunté, siguiendo su mirada hasta William Goldstein, el número 1 por ser guardián. A Sophia le gustaba desde hacía algún tiempo el chico de sétimo, y en lo que iba del curso no había obtenido la ocasión perfecta para hablarle.

—Seguro a ese vejete se le ocurre sancionarme por acosadora—se acercó a mí tomándome del brazo y clavándome una mirada trágica—. En cuanto a Will, una de dos: o es tan tonto que no se entera de mi existencia, o es gay—rechistó ella, pasando sus manos por el ensortijado pelo.

—A lo mejor lo puedes pillar por sorpresa cuando vaya a la biblioteca—sugerí.

Sophia me puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lily, es fantástico que la biblioteca sea tu segundo hogar, pero…

—O a los baños, o al aula de Transformación, o ¡al mismo entrenamiento de quidditch!

—Siempre para con Brian Ford el buscador; ese niño debería coserse la boca… ¡pero claro! ¡Puedo solicitar un puesto en el equipo! —aulló.

¿Qué? Mi amiga tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que le llegaba a las orejas. La observé pasmada.

—¿Tú, en el equipo?

—Por supuesto—sofocó una carcajada, y aceleró el paso moviendo los hombros con frescura—, vuelo mucho mejor que tú, y eso ya es algo. Por lo menos no me caigo de las escobas—añadió en un agudo tono divertido y retador al mismo tiempo—. ¿O vas a negar que si no fuera por mí casi reprobabas Vuelo?

Súbitamente tuve una especie de flash-back, en el que una niña pelirroja aullaba sobre una escoba que daba vertiginosas vueltas sobre su propio eje, como un ventilador a máxima velocidad. Bufé, y observé a Sophia con una sonrisa ladeada.

—El que ríe al último ríe mejor, ya lo sabes.

—El que ríe al último piensa más lento— agitando sus rizos claros, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para reírse a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió y se borró de su cara cualquier indicio de entusiasmo.

—Vámonos Lily. Vámonos.

Me volví, y estaba Snape apoyado en la puerta, con la mochila al hombro. Mi sonrisa también se extinguió. Snape me miraba con avidez—Sophia diría que con obsesión enfermiza—y se retorcía los dedos de las manos. Ella le dirigió una mirada muy altiva. Era verdad que en algún tiempo solíamos llevarnos bien. Éramos muy cercanos. Yo trataba de aceptarle tal cual era; y hacer la vista gorda conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras él se iba encariñando con ciertas cosas… desgraciadamente, prohibidas y oscuras. Ocurrió que nos peleamos en quinto, por algo que la verdad, si hubiera guardado su lengua de serpiente, no hubiera ocurrido (pero tenía que pasar, era cuestión de tiempo y todo el mundo lo sabía).

Por ahí decían que me quería más que una amiga, cosa que siempre traté de evitar e ignorar para no darle falsas esperanzas, aunque ahora parece que no le hago gracia, lo cual es un alivio. Pero ese no es el caso: su lengua de serpiente se manifestó ese día en quinto año. Y lo que más me dolió fue que ocurrió cuando lo trataba de defender de ese idiota de Potter y su pandilla.

El bicho anteojudo lo fastidiaba, como solía hacerlo, en parte porque eran enemigos mortales y porque por ahí corrían algunos rumores sobe Snape y yo, cosa que llegó a oídos de Potter y se puso de armas tomar. El susodicho lo acorraló en un árbol cerca al gran lago, Black estaba ahí de espectador principal, Peter riéndose y Remus inmerso en un libro. Y yo lo defendí, defendí a Snape. No esperé nada a cambio, nunca espero que me devuelvan favores. Saqué cara por él frente a un montón de personas y …¿saben qué me dijo?

Con sus ojos brillando de furia, como si su máscara de amigo tranquilo y racional se rompiera en pedazos, me dijo que no le iba a agradecer a una sangresucia como yo. Una sangresucia. Era lo mismo que una mierda, una puta, una inmundicia. Mi mejor amigo me denigraba. Ese fue el fin de la amistad, esa fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Le dejé en claro que cada uno había escogido su propio rumbo, y que no quería tener nada que ver con él, ni con su grupo de aspirantes a mortífagos…

—Lily. Tenemos que hablar—dijo Snape, mirándome con pertinaz insistencia. Siempre con ese tono de pretender estar por encima de mí, de controlarme.

—Vámonos, Lily, aquí huele a rata —dijo Sophia.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión—espetó Snape con un brillo en los ojos.

Pero Sophia no se amedrenta fácilmente. Y ella lo detesta tanto como yo. Al fin y al cabo, Sophia nunca le perdonó la horrible 'broma' que le hicieron Snape y sus amigos a Mary McDonald en quinto. Fue tan vil que no me da ganas de contarla nunca.

—Derrochas simpatía, mortífago—murmuró Sophia—.Por eso todos te aman.

Le fulminó con la mirada y se marchó con la cabeza en alto. Supe que Snape hacía todo el acopio de su coraje para formular:

—Debemos hablar, Lily.

Hice un ademán de darme la vuelta.

—No vas a ignorarme eternamente—terció—. Ya ha pasado mucho desde que…

—¿Desde qué? —dije con tranquilidad—. Esa es tu forma de retribuir favores ¿verdad? Ya te he dicho que no. Deja de insistir, por favor.

—Si les dijeras a tus amigas que dejaran de hablar de cosas que no les incumben…

—¿Perdón?

Snape caminó en torno a mí como si fuera un halcón.

—La curiosidad les puede hacer daño a futuro. Lamentaría mucho si eso ocurre, pero si no quieren salir lastimadas, mejor que no intenten averiguar por su cuenta sobre nosotros.

Di un paso atrás.

—Ellas son libres de hacer lo que creen correcto—pronuncié—. No hacen daño a nadie.

—Pero cuando eso involucra a difamar…

—Voy a ser directa. Si tú quieres 'experimentar' con esas cosas, hazlo, si quieres…ser partidario de ese tipo de cosas tan malas, selo—aquel recuento de actitudes suyas me empezaba a dar ganas de darle una bofetada—. No tienes derecho desahogar tu frustración y odio hacia ti mismo en otros. ¡Y no vayas a meter a Potter en esto! —le advertí, porque él siempre se escudaba en eso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, subiendo el tono de la voz—. Pero…¿pero es por él, verdad? —dijo entornando los ojos con nerviosa suspicacia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurré indignada, ¿cómo podía decirme eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meter a Potter en el tema? La respuesta era tan obvia, pero me da espanto ponerla en palabras.

—He visto como él te…

—¿P-por qué no vas a leer las aventuras de Ya-sabes-quién con tus amigos? Creí que lo había dejado claro, Snape.

La última palabra la dije con todo el furor que fui capaz.

—Te estás echando a perder, Lily —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En realidad, el que se está echando a perder eres tú.

Di media vuelta, enfadada, y me fui hasta un lugar seguro donde no me pudiera seguir. Había quedado con Amber Lynd, de Hufflepuff, para que me devolviera las setas fluorescentes que le presté para Pociones, y tal vez le ayudaría a hacer un horario de estudio.

Y ahí escuche su llamado:

—¡Oye, leona roja!

De alguna forma u otra, sabía que eso pasaría. Desde mediados del sexto año no me invitaba salir. Y tenía que ocurrir justo ahora… ¿Y ahora qué hago para quitármelo de encima? Era lo que me faltaba. Venía chupando lo que le quedaba de una colilla.

—¿Qué tal, socia? —saludó, y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro entreverado—. ¿Acabaste el ensayo de Aritmancia?

Vi su labio ya cicatrizado. Él juntó las cejas al advertir mirada

—Sí, ya acabé mi ensayo—dije, buscando a mis amigas con la mirada. Me recordé firmemente que la Bazofia todavía no me había pedido para salir, así que traté de seguir cortés—. Ya me voy.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con su molestosa voz, yendo tras de mí. Mal momento para que se ponga perceptivo. Pero siempre lo es.

—Donde estará Amber…

—Evans, no has respondido.

—Tal vez te respondería si no apestaras a cigarro, estamos en pleno horario escolar…

—Evans, no te laves las manos, tú también lo haces—afirmó. ¡Qué idiota!

—Tres de cada cinco fumadores mueren—dije.

—¿Qué, y los otros dos se vuelven inmortales?

Sonreía, se le forma un hoyuelo ligeramente retador e irónico ¿Es que nunca le da vergüenza? Tanta confianza en sí mismo enferma. Como si jamás le fueran a negar un capricho. Pero yo lo he hecho…Y aún así, no se cansa. ¡Incluso intenté la ley del hielo, la más inquebrantable ley del hielo que se ha hecho aquí…! Pero no. Se las arregla para ser el centro de atención. Amber me llamaba con la mano unos metros más adelante ¡Bendita seas!

—Espera un rato Evans, no muerdo. El próximo sábado hay…

Parece que lo va a decir…no…no… no… No, era la inevitable escena, la escena cliché, creí que eso había acabado el año pasado. Pero mírenlo, aquí estamos otra vez.

—Me sobran entradas para el concierto de los Hot Skeletons, ¿alguna de ustedes quisiera ir? Nada más eso.

—No, gracias—le largué fastidiada a mitad de su frase, plantándole cara. Había alzado la voz, y unos cachorros de primer año se me quedaron viendo. ¿Esa era yo? Pues a menos que fuera bipolar, es Potter quien saca lo peor de mí.

Vete, vete, no insistas, vete, vete; pensé con desesperación.

—Rematamos las entradas a cuatro galeones— gritaba Sirius, ¡no, el séquito se acerca! Los que caminaban aminoraron el paso—. Los fondos los destinaremos a la compra de comida decente para Hagrid, ¡hermanos, concientícense con su prójimo!

—¿No estás interesada? —dice Potter.

—Estoy ocupada. ¿Puedo ignorarte en otro momento?— mascullé entre dientes, caminando más rápido para que no me alcanzaran, apretando los labios con furia y tragándome las maldiciones que quería lanzarles a los cabecillas. Además no tengo dinero ni para comprarme nueva ropa interior.

—Bueno, como ella quiera—escuché decir con desenfado, su voz alejándose a medida que yo escapaba—: ¿Dónde estará ese Quejicus? Tengo que darle un saludo, hace siglos que…

—Ya sabes que no me importa si te metes con él—murmuré por encima de mi hombro, asegurándome de que sintiera el odio—. Los dos son unos retorcidos. No me extrañaría que un día, tú, quien más hace gala de ser el intachable héroe, te pasaras a las filas de Ya-sabes-quién.

Mierda, ¡sí que me expresé! Dicho eso, me giro violentamente, capturando por último, su imagen titubeante. Potter se detiene. Se borra su sonrisa. Y no estaba fingiendo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —escupió—. Puedes detestarme y emplear tu mejor repertorio de ofensas conmigo, pero ya te has excedido un poco.

Su voz se había tornado diferente. Cortante y lisa como una daga, que llegó hasta mis oídos. Le vi acercándose a zancadas.

Me reí mentalmente.

—No me he excedido nada—el sentido común me decía 'alto, vete tranquila y no te hagas problemas'. Pero aún así, me daban ganas de rebatirle hasta destruirle—. He dicho la verdad. Dices ser bueno y todo eso, pero… te portas como un cobarde hipócrita.

Potter dio un paso adelante, con el semblante tenso.

— Retráctate, Evans.

Por lo menos diez personas dejaban de caminar o hablar y nos miraban incrédulos ante la escena que se desarrollaba en medio de la tranquila vida de Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—susurré —. O quizá no escuchaste bien…como andas sordo a las críticas. Muchos no lo dicen en voz alta por temor, pero nadie soporta tu ego, Potter. Ya quieren que el rey abdique su gran, gran trono de mierda.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Lily Evans? No me lo esperaba. Pero vi que él aún menos. Remus alzó las cejas casi con susto, y Sirius se debatía entre intervenir o contemplar la escena. Pero las ganas que tenía de verlo hecho pedazos fueron más grandes que cualquier otra cosa, y le retuve la mirada. Sus hombros comenzaban a subir y bajar al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

—Retráctate, Evans—tenía las orejas enrojecidas, y en su frente se leía la dolorosa vergüenza.

— Ya no sé cómo describir esa actitud tuya de creerte el centro de todo—aproveché que lo había desarmado—. Búscate alguien que te aguante, ¡das pena!

—¡Tengo un límite!—explotó—. ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo daño, eh? ¿Acaso vender entradas es un delito? No tiene nada que ver con…Mira, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo sólo a mí, y no hables en frente de todos como si me conocieras ¿O te gustaría que les dijera a todos qué pienso de ti?

¡Con que esta vez se defendía! Por un segundo, la repentina secuencia de preguntas me hizo estremecer. Pero no podía detenerme en ese momento de catarsis que tanto había esperado; sin pensar le vomité encima mi despecho:

—Cobarde, di lo que piensas de mí, dilo. ¿Que soy una zorra? Tú te juntas con zorras.

Vaciló. A través del cristal de sus gafas, destellaba el furor.

—Lo fácil es odiarme, ¿no? —dijo él tentativamente—. ¿Y qué pasa si en realidad es que sientes algo más por mí?

La frase resonó en mis oídos y en el pasillo, silenciando a todos como un encantamiento. Ciega de indignación, me arrojé contra él y le tiré una bofetada. Su mirada de sorpresa absoluta duró tan solo un segundo. Pero de inmediato, sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara dolor o culpa, sujetó mi muñeca en lo alto, haciéndome doler y mirándome fijamente:

—¿Me equivoco?

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Antes que me diera cuenta, saqué la varita y le apunté al pecho, con las orejas quemándome. Hubo un silbido, salieron unas chispas, y le chamuscaron la corbata a rayas. Todos los curiosos ahogaron un grito…. Potter observó perplejo, y mi mano con la varita empezó a temblar. Lentamente, la retiré sonrojándome. No sabía qué hacer. Había perdido el control, no podía haberme salido de mis casillas de esa manera.

—Entiendo, socia—repuso con voz calmada. Sus ojos marrones me perforaron con un brillo gélido, mientras sacudía su pecho de las cenizas—: Gracias por tu tiempo—se encogió de hombros, y enseguida echó una ojeada hacia donde estaban los demás Merodeadores—. Vámonos, quedan tres por vender.

¡Qué terrible situación! El tono que puso al decirme eso. Percibí la misma cólera con la que muchas veces yo le había tratado. Creo que así lo detesto más. No quiero que me mire con esa cara de…¿furia? ¿Indiferencia? ¿"Ya me da igual"?

—Alto ahí—dijo una voz chirriante, ahogando cualquier murmullo. Todos dimos un respingo. Era Filch, quien se asomaba por el pasillo. Ese tipo le tiene ojeriza a todos los alumnos, a todos.

—Me temo que han estado fomentando desorden—dijo, acentuando la malignidad.

—Señor Filch…

—Señorita Evans, detención después de la cena—atajó Filch —. Parece que el hecho de no pasar por ellas, las hace subestimarlas.

Filch aprovechó mi silencio para dejar escapar una risa como si rallaran hueso en su garganta.

—Dos horas de detención, Potter. Por lo ocurrido con Wilbanks ayer, y por esta riña que no tiene sentido. ¿No recuerda, eh? Una falta más, y la subdirectora escribiría a su madre para comunicarle su expulsión. Iré a buscarle los sellos.

De reojo, le vi quedarse sin aliento, mordiéndose los labios.

Filch se fue por allí ahogando una risa rasposa, perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos que se dispersaron. Y le miré. Potter estaba cabizbajo, arrugando en su mano los tres boletos, con rabia pesimista. Entonces, se marchó.

Hice lo mismo, en dirección contraria. Todavía enrojecida, esquivé el cerco de alumnos curiosos y varita en mano corrí hacia las escaleras de mármol. No sé, pero creo que me he ganado una especie de enemigo, y por lo que sé, hasta ahora todos los que se meten con Potter salen perdiendo.

Él y yo hemos tocado fondo. Y cuando hieres a Potter, él no descansa hasta cobrarse una vengaza.

* * *

**N.A. : Muchas gracias por leer, seguiré la historia y me encantaría saber su opinión para darme ánimos también :-)**

**Saludos afectuosos desde Perú.**

**Trilce**


	4. Conversación entre un perro y un ciervo

**CAPÍTULO 4: Conversación entre un perro y un ciervo**

**O "¿Por qué las mujeres son unas bludgers locas?"**

—¡…Y, quién se cree para hablar de ese modo! —exclamó James Potter, haciendo pedazos una silla del dormitorio—. ¿Acaso le hice daño? ¿Díganme? Esa…esa zorra ya me llegó al carajo.

Volaron astillas, desparramándose a sus pies.

—Ya basta, así no consigues nada—Sirius lo hizo a un lado, evitando que estropeara más las cortinas de las camas—. ¡Potter!

—Ahora, la carta, ¡la _carta_! —jadeó—. ¿Creen que si le suplico a McGonagall…?

—Deberías ir a hablar con ella—dijo Remus para apaciguarlo, pero guardó cierta distancia al ver cómo James barría con su brazo la mesa, desparramando libros, pergaminos, haciendo añicos los tinteros.

—¿Vieron cómo me miraban esos de Slytherin!—le propinó un puntapié a la mochila—. ¿Vieron cómo lo disfrutaban…? ¡Les estaba dando un orgasmo!

—Podríamos vengarnos como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Peter Pettigrew—. Podríamos hacer que alguien le dé un pequeño susto.

Sirius reflexionaba a un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Merlín, es que eso nunca acaba bien—Remus le puso una mano en el hombro.

James soltó una risa triste, derrumbándose sobre una silla.

—Lo siento. Ya estoy harto.

—Se te está poniendo morado—murmuró Peter.

Voló una almohada hacia Pettigrew, deshaciéndose en plumas. James tomó el mango de su escoba

— No me esperen para cenar.

James salió de la habitación jadeando de rabia…de cansancio, pena, de confusión, de orgullo herido y qué más. Cogió su escoba, la Nimbus 1900 fiel e imperturbable. Bajando las escaleras, sintió como las miradas se posaban en él. Bien, bien, ahora su imagen se había arruinado como un andrajo, roto y ensuciado. Tenía ganas de pulverizar más muebles y deshojar los demás libros que le quedaban, pero estaba exhausto, y ansiaba algo de paz y silencio, y una botella de whisky, o dos botellas de whisky, o tres botellas de cualquier cosa con alcohol dentro. Gruñó, sorteando al alumnado. Salió al patio. Caminó a zancadas, dirigiéndose a los primeros árboles del bosque, de la orilla del Lago Negro. No habían almas molestables o molestosas por allí. Como atardecía, era más cómodo. Quizá más tarde les invitaría unas bebidas para disculparse, qué idiota que era, qué voluble se sentía. Tenía un fuerte y martilleante dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Se montó en la escoba, dio una patada furiosa y se echó a volar. Esa vez había sido la peor, quizá. No la había visto antes tan sonrojada y desbordando furia pura, incluso le había asustado, había visto una parte de ella ¿desconocida? Además, lo quisiera o no, las palabras de Lily le habían caído como una fría bofetada. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Evans lo hizo delante de tanta gente…¿por qué? Estúpida. No le bastaba con mirarle mal, o ignorarlo, o hacer muequitas desdeñosas. Y ahora, la pelirroja se había ocupado de que todo el mundo se enterara de lo malo, penoso e imbécil que creía que era James.

Pero volar…sí que era otra cosa. Volando se le despejaba la mente, y sentía un poder distinto. Le daba una sensación de soberanía, mejor que armar un motín en el cole para pedir que cancelen un examen, mejor que hacerle el amor a alguna chica, más aún quizá que derrotar un enemigo en duelo. Se deslizó por encima de las copas de los árboles, torció repitiendo amagos, sintiendo la adrenalina vertiéndose por su cuerpo al caer en picada y oler el pasto que se rompía por la fricción de sus pies al rozarlo y enseguida remontar el vuelo hacia lo alto.

Se dirigió al lago, lo surcó también al ras, mirando allí su reflejo vibrando en la superficie, lanzó un grito de furia, júbilo, impotencia. Cruzó los límites de Hogwarts, y continuó hacia el horizonte. Hacía años, entendió que las caídas duelen mientras más alto está uno, y los errores quedan grabados con el sabor de la culpa.

James retornó a tierra cuando el sol estaba bajo. Se sentó a descansar bajo un abeto, adormecido por el sonido del agua vertiéndose entre ramas huecas, vio unos zapatos acercándose. Sirius se desparramó a su lado, como si no lo hubiera visto, y sacó una lata de hidromiel. James lo observó unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Rentaste este lugar, patán?—dijo Sirius, bebiendo un trago.

—Te callas, o te vas a la mierda—esbozó una sonrisa. James arrojó otra piedra al lago, y se dedicó a contemplar a las muchachas de Ravenclaw que se sentaban a tomar merienda en la orilla vecina.

—Me llegó el _Magacín del Motociclista._ Lo tengo en mi baúl—Sirius sacó otra lata, dejándola frente a James—. Lo que me recuerda que la pobre fue estropeada por un imprudente, y me debe pagar los repuestos.

El calamar gigante asomó su cabeza jabonosamente grisácea en la superficie del lago, y la giró salpicando agua. James le arrojó con fuerza una piedra, y el molusco se ocultó en sus dominios subacuáticos blandiendo un tentáculo con reproche.

James se aclaró la garganta:

—¿Sabías que ya convocó a una reunión con el consejo?

—Pues algo escuché.

—Ya. Malfoy sacó su lengua asquerosa, y pidió que revisaran mi expediente del colegio—murmuró James—. Dice que están parcializados a mi favor. Y que ya tengo suficientes papeletas como para que me expulsen. Tengo setenta y tres en sexto año, y en estas dos semanas ya me conseguí otras diez.

Sirius cruzó los brazos.

—Potter, a ti no te expulsan, ni aunque te folles a McGonagall sobre la mesa de profesores.

James alzó las cejas.

—Dorea se va a enterar. No sé cómo lo tomará.

Se acordó brevemente de su madre. Antes lozana y jovial, pero luego de que Charlus murió…todo cambió. No era un tema que le agradase. Sorteaba las preguntas de los Merodeadores. Y Sirius ya tenía el tacto de evitar profundizar en ello. El buscador de Gryffindor, Brian Ford de quinto, alardeaba de una pirueta nueva que había aprendido, allí en la otra orilla, con un par de niños viéndole asombrados y pidiéndole con ilusionadas ansias que les enseñara.

— ¿Sabes? —continuó Sirius—.Creo que Lily tiene razón. Eres un idiota. Eres un idiota, porque sigues pareciendo uno; cuando en realidad es pura pose, cabrón.

—¡Vaya novedad! —ironizó James, pero pensar en esa bocona era más fácil que recordar los problemas que había dejado atrás. Y pensar que antes le había gustado esa chica, pero fue fácil olvidarla tras noches copas, alguna puta y así.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, fabricando una voz profunda:

—"Tienes miedo de sentir algo más que odio por mí" Par de misteriosos, lo he dicho.

Cornamenta no escuchó—o fingió que no lo hacía— y dio un brinco, limpiándose la tierra del pantalón, palmeó el tronco del árbol, como si estuviera conociendo cada surco y hendidura en él. Enganchó un pie dentro de una brecha en la madera, y trepó. La corteza dura y roñosa de centenas de años soportaba perfectamente su peso a medida que subía entre las ramas del abeto, lleno de hojas amarillentas y rojizas otoñales que se quebraban al contacto de las manos del muchacho. Pronto lo envolvió el tibio, amargo y dulzón aroma de la savia, el que tanto le gustaba, que se le pegoteaba en las manos, llenas de ampollas cicatrizadas por tanto volar en escoba y aferrarse a las cortezas.

Sirius resopló impacientado y lo siguió por la parte de atrás, encaramándose a una rama agujereada y medio enclenque.

—Qué haces allí, ¡bájate!—exclamó trepando como un mono.

—¡Y un cuerno; sube tú! —apremió James sonriente, mirando los tentáculos del calamar que sobresalían de la superficie del lago. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rama alta más gruesa y se quedó ahí, esperándole. "Carisma", la palabra se le vino a la mente. Gente con carisma, había dicho la profesora Derrydale, de Estudios Muggles. No, él qué carisma iba a tener. Todo el mundo se quejaba de su lengua mordaz, su sonrisa irónica, su andar arrogante, su inteligencia para hacer tonterías, su capacidad para perder sus cuadernos porque los prestaba siempre. Pero todo el mundo lo amaba, ¿o no?

El día anterior habían estado debatiendo sobre los nuevos estatutos del Ministerio. Si James se había metido a averiguar de política y la doctrina de Voldemort, era en parte gracias a Sirius. Le impresionaban sus convicciones. Desde que se conocieron supo que Sirius además de alocado y sagaz, era bastante juicioso para su edad. Y los dos se entendían, a su modo. Ya no había necesidad de pregonarlo por ahí. Cuando ellos caminaban por los pasillos, se sentía en la atmósfera aquella brisa de socarrona hermandad, que no podía ser descrita ni por ellos. Solo sucedía. James y Sirius no eran mejores amigos. Cualquier estudiante del colegio Hogwarts diría que ese término se quedaba bastante pequeño.

Ambos ya estaban en sétimo año. Mary Macdonald había roto a llorar el otro día, diciendo a todo el mundo que los iba a extrañar. Algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros, pero nadie escapaba a esa nostalgia adelantada de lo que sería dejar Hogwarts. La cruda realidad lo esperaba ávida de arrancarle esas pocas ilusiones que se permitía. La creciente inseguridad, los problemas y el desorden político del Ministerio de Magia, los incontrolables crímenes furtivos en todo el país: Voldemort. Le daba una rabia cruel ver los titulares de primera plana, mujeres violadas y asesinadas. Alguien tenía que hacer algo…

—Los tiempos cambian—dijo Sirius mirando al horizonte con anhelo y fingiendo un repentino estado de poética meditación. Había atinado, como muchas otras veces, a los pensamientos de su mejor amigo—. Pero la gente también.

James acentuó una sonrisa irónica, dándole un toque de escepticismo.

—Pásame la hidromiel.

—Ya no hay. Suéltalo.

—¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? —rezongó crispando sus manos.

—No sé. La verdad.

James hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno.

—Al diablo. Antes me habrían dado ganas de entender cuando…no sé. Cuando decide compararme con un mortífago o hace esoss gestos. Me da igual, casi.

Canuto le sonrió con aire magnánimo :

— Las mujeres son como bludgers, por el simple hecho que vienen y van como les da la gana, les gusta dar duro sin explicación de por medio y hace falta un buen palo para mantenerlas en regla.

James sofocó una carcajada, subiendo el puente de sus anteojos con el dedo índice, ese tic que tenía cuando algo le despertaba curiosidad o diversión.

—Oiga filósofo, usted no dice eso cuando va a los cabarets de Londres.

Le vino una bofetada en la nariz. Riendo, James extendió los brazos para defenderse, y los dos, a punta de patadas y cabezazos, iniciaron la dosis diaria de pugilato.

—Pues a mí no me cobran, no me quejo—replico Sirius, escupiendo un par de ramas que se le colaban en la camisa y la boca.

—Y luego preguntas porqué te dicen pervertido—James saltó hacia una rama más alta, dejando a su amigo tambaleándose en la de abajo.

—¡Jálame la mandrágora, Potter!

—¡Te la voy a cortar!

Tal vez, sus risas podrían haberse oído hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Los dos casi echaban lágrimas y el calamar gigante se había escondido en las profundidades del lago sólo por si las moscas. La última vez, al pobre molusco le pusieron cascabeles en los tentáculos, y un sombrero del Carnaval de Río, mientras cantaban borrachos a mitad de la noche. Cincuenta puntos menos.

—Escribí a Frank para que me enviara un simulacro de examen de admisión al Programa de Aurores. Ayer pasaron por la radio sobre la desaparición dos de los integrantes del Comité de la Verdad del Ministerio. Puede que ellos supieran algo que no les convenía a los Mortífagos, y han actuado directamente.

—Relájate, Potter. Nos debemos una visita al Bosque—sugirió Sirius.

—Tengo detención por lo de Lorraine Wilbanks, fue de casualidad, pero no me creyeron.

—Depravado, ¿cómo le quitaste la inocencia?

—Y un cuerno; estaba subiendo las escaleras, Lorraine iba unos escalones más arriba, yo tenía la varita en la mano y sin querer le …

James adivinó sus intenciones demasiado tarde. Se sonrojó horriblemente, mientras Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa maníaca.

—Por la retaguardia. Con tu varita.

—Fue la varita en sentido literal, pedazo de trol.

—Te creo—Sirius ya se partía de la risa, y James le propinaba palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara; por lo que no se contuvo e imitó la voz ronca de Ollivanders—: "Su varita de treinta centímetros, suave y flexible"

Le lanzó una retahíla de tacos, apretando los labios para suprimir las vibrantes carcajadas que podrían jugarle en contra y hacer que se cayera de cabeza del árbol.

—Calla cabrón, ¡esa broma ya está vieja!—lo reprendió James, sin dejar de reír.

Los estudiantes que estaban por allí celebraron la gracia soltando divertidas carcajadas, aunque alguno que otro les lanzó miradas censoras y siguieron su camino. Los dos merodeadores se enfrentaron en una lucha con patadas, puñetes y jalones de túnicas, allí entre las ramas tupidas, espantando a las aves y remeciendo las raíces del árbol. Brian Ford hizo un comentario subido de tono sobre los jadeos y el escándalo que armaban 'los dos solitos allí arriba', que por cierto Sirius escuchó y con la infalible puntería de experimentado duelista, le envió un hechizo de piernas de gelatina al pobre chico que cayó directo al lago para la burla de sus amigos.

Al final, quedaron exhaustos y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa—a James se le habían caído las lunas de los anteojos—y decidieron hacer una tregua antes que se desplomaran del árbol y rompieran los huesos. Black aprovechó el momento.

—Entonces, hablando en serio—dijo Sirius pronunciando cada palabra sin el más mínimo rezago de broma—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lily?

—Ya deja eso, hombre—rió el chico, procurando sonar convencido. Tenía sus ojos puestos hacía rato en Megan Sedgwick, la chica Gryffindor de su año.

—Cuanto más difícil la snitch, mejor el partido—repuso Sirius, con aire sabedor.

Se rascó la oreja por detrás de las patillas de los anteojos. Habían cosas más importantes en la vida que perseguir a una pelirroja insufriblemente obstinada. Sirius sacó una caja de Mallory's azules, sus favoritos. Los dos encendieron sus cigarrillos sin decir nada, y las colillas parpadearon con ese tono anaranjado en el extremo.

James se quedó en silencio, observando las tonalidades verdes del pasto. Las comparó con las hojas del árbol, con el musgo de las piedras del lago. Tanto tiempo simulando. Años de práctica, para mantenerse a salvo…¿a salvo de qué? ¿de quiénes? Pensó brevemente en Dorea. En los días de campo. Se mordió los labios, haciendo a un lado todo eso. Había querido correr lejos, pero seguía sintiéndose en el mismo lugar. Se daba lástima. La herramienta de protección, su antifaz fabricado magistralmente, se volvía contra él. Oh, siempre lo había hecho. Solo había alargado esa agonía. Y era como si detrás, ya no hubiera nada. Se había convertido en esa máscara, que lo miraba burlona, altiva y mugrienta.

Bajo la copa del árbol, decidió sincerarse con Sirius. Les tocaba vivir su último año en Hogwarts, un último año escolar dividido entre luces y sombras, que jamás se borraría de sus mentes.

* * *

**Gracias por quedarse aquí todavía. ¡Un beso a todos, actualizo pronto! (y no sean tímid s, déjenme un review!)**

**Trilce**


	5. El Cuaderno del Mal

**C****APÍTULO 5: "El Cuaderno del Mal"**

Me la quedé mirando con una expresión de total desconcierto. Nina Carter, una muchacha delgada y esbelta de Ravenclaw, con corte de pelo pixie y labios muy rojos, había traído una revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_ con fotografías sobre cómo besar. Las chicas se habían agolpado para ver y chismorrear. Solo les dije que bajaran la voz, y me miraron irritadas.

—Lily, estoy intrigada—Nina había cerrado la revista—. Por diez puntos para Gryffindor. Lily nos va a decir qué técnica usa.

—La …de estar verdaderamente enamorada—repliqué, pero ella giraba su cabeza a sus amigas, sin hacerme caso. ¿De cuándo aquí digo unas palabras tan cursis?

Oí entre otras cosas, la palabra "mojigata", y hubo un coro de risitas sofocadas.

Pero Nina Carter solo es la bufona de otra chica, que resulta más…intimidante, por así decirlo. Ya hablaré de ella…

Mis amigas y yo estábamos ya en el dormitorio, haciendo nuestra dosis de charlas antes de dormir.

—No quisiera que nadie se enterara de..lo que me pasó con él—expliqué.

Había tenido un par de citas con un muchacho universitario bastante genial, se llamaba Travis. Con cuanto esfuerzo me había llevado a abandonar mi incomodidad y dejarme llevar…para que todo se terminara arruinado.

—Las urracas de las Ravenclaw me preocupan—murmuré. Me vino un suspiro triste, y me quedé sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Cría Ravenclaws y te sacarán los ojos—recitó Cynthia,.

—Una forma de vengarte y que no sea ilegal—empezó Sophia en tono didáctico, saliendo de la ducha—, es nada menos que...¡El "Cuaderno del Mal!

—Yo soy una leona Gryffindor. Más vale que se cuiden—espeté.

Los ojos de Sophia brillaron con aire de plan. Abrió el baúl donde tenía un fardo de tela color rosado. Lo desenvolvió como si se tratara de un ritual, y allí vi el cuaderno de tapas color escarlata, con hojas desgajadas, dibujitos malvados y fotografías pintarrajeadas.

—Ya sabes qué hacer. Libera a tu leona interior—me arengó Sophia. Ella sí tiene una resemblanza de leoncita, quizá por su abundante cabellera rubia ondulada, su complexión mediana y bien formada por sus prácticas de deporte en verano, pero con una facilidad gozosa y atractiva a la hora de bailar.

_"EL CUADERNO DEL MAL"_

Pasé las páginas, hasta casi llegar al final. Agarré una pluma, y garabateé:

"_Nina Carter en 4 palabras: APTA PARA TODO PÚBLICO_ _"_ -(Lily)

Y como sé dibujar bien, hice una caricatura de Nina y su grupito cocinándose en un caldero de aceite hirviendo. Bueno, usualmente pienso que ellas no valen la pena ni ser caricaturizadas, pero Sophia me felicitó, movió su varita elevando una tela de humo azul que se impregnó al papel como un sello de agua transparente. Luego depositó al Sagrado Cuaderno en su fardo de tela, y lo metió al baúl.

En ese entonces yo no sabía que faltaría poco para que ese cuaderno nos metiera en un gran problema…

—¡Mira, nuestros nombres en clave! —se enterneció Sophia, sacando del baúl un pergamino cuadrado muy decorado.

MAMÁ LEONA: ALICE BAKER.

GATITA BEBÉ: MARY MACDONALD

PANTERA AZUL: CYNTHIA WEATHERBY

GATA SALVAJE: SOPHIA SPELLMAN

LEONA ROJA: LILY EVANS.

Bueno, de esos cinco nombres utilizados en primer año (cuando éramos unas cachorras entusiastas e ilusionadas) el único que había sobrevivido a la madurez y el paso del tiempo, era el de Leona Roja. Los de otras casas aún me llamaban así, y ése anteojudo también…

—¿Nunca hicimos un apodo para Megan Sedgwick? —pregunté, a pesar que prefería no pensar en mi otra compañera.

—Para que estuviera soltando su sarcasmo, mejor no—Sophia se encogió de hombros—. Y no sé en qué andará últimamente, ¿han visto mi delineador? Cynthia, préstame un rato el tuyo…

—Llega tarde todas las noches, ¿de veras no le han preguntado…con quién…?—me aventuré a decir. Con Megan uno nunca sabía. Megan Sedgwick es la sexta chica con la que compartimos cuarto. Luego hablaré un poco de ella…si es que aguanto hacerlo.

—Dicen que va a volver con Potter—contó Cynthia. Habría algo de cierto, ambos habían estado en un tira y afloje desde cuarto año, más o menos.

—¿Con Potter?

—A lo mejor ella está detrás del rumor…—dejó escapar Sophia, sin comprometerse mucho—. ¡Buenas noches!

Nancy me escribió, contándome como le iba en el negocio de sombreros. Mamá recién se había iniciado en las ventas hacía tres años, de poquito en poquito, mediante ensayo y error. Su vida profesional prácticamente la había apartado para criarnos a Petunia y yo. Pero luego de lo ocurrido con papá…ella decidió reunir coraje y salir adelante por nosotras tres. Estuve a su lado. Necesitó mucha ayuda para salir de ese cuadro emotivo en el que David la abandonó.

Claro, no es algo en que piense todos los días, y evito rememorar los acontecimientos que llevaron a la separación de mi familia. Pero cuando viene a mi mente, se queda ahí, llenándome de remordimientos. Cómo me encantaría poder cerrar los ojos y decir "Eso ya pasó. Sigue con tu camino"

—¿Dónde está mi frasco, Lily?—fue el saludo de Cynthia Weatherby la mañana siguiente La mascara oscura de sus ojos se le había corrido, y parecía un mapache. Cuando se levanta por las mañanas, tiene ese aire amodorrado de quedarse mirando un punto fijo con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Sus mejillas son redondeadas, altas; su barbilla cae ligeramente en punta, pero en general su expresión en suave, de no ser por la forma de ser y vestirse. Una delgada híbrida de la cultura punk y grunge muggle, con toques mágicos de los Hot Skeletons y otras peculiaridades góticas que asustan Sophia. Se ha pintado el pelo de todos los colores, azul eléctrico, mostaza, verde manzana pero jamás de color fucsia, porque según ella era demasiado aniñado. En Hogwarts, le permitían presentarse así…su madrina estaba en el Consejo, además que los Weatherby tenían vara y alcurnia, pero Cynthia es una rebelde a su estilo.

—¡Eh, ayúdame a teñirme, leona roja!—alcanzó su frasco de tintura mágica. Azul eléctrico, el de ley.

Fuimos al baño juntas. Cyn es más alta que yo, y mucho más delgada, pero es su rostro el que conserva las formas redondas.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar—dice, mientras yo mezclo los químicos—. Una dosis más—señala—, ya ahí.

—Quisiera pintártelo de fucsia. Solo por una vez…

—Bueno, hazlo—suspiró. Yo me emocioné, y fui a traer mi caldero de emergencia. Obviamente, ella me miró con un poco de indiferencia burlona.

—Tengo idea, píntame los mechones de afuera azules, los de dentro púrpura. Daría qué hablar.

—O te darían una papeleta. Solo te permiten teñírtelo de un tono por semana, ¿eh?

Tomé la brocha de Cynthia, y la empapé en la crema acondicionadora. La repasé varias veces sobre su pelo—graso y opaco—y le di masajes como Sophia nos enseña. Luego esperamos unos minutos mientras nos atiborrábamos de goma de mascar púrpura, la pintalenguas. Cyn remojó sus dedos en el emplasto púrpura, y ella misma se tiñó su propio pelo interior. Muté el color con un hechizo simple para el azul, y dejé que ella se lo aplicara.

De puntillas, se levantó estirando las manos para no ensuciar nada, y regresó al dormitorio. Cyn tiene ideas espontáneas siempre. Es una máquina de ideas y planes.

— ¿Dónde está esa crema depiladora que guarda Megan? Podríamos meter un poco. Y que sus vellos salgan de color azul.

—¡En serio, Cyn!

Me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cría Ravenclaws y te sacarán los ojos. Acabo de enterarme que ésa Nina Carter sí se revolcó con Kevin Cadwallader cuando aún no habíamos roto.

Era un chico negro de Hufflepuff alto y elocuente que tocaba el saxofón. Cynthia se había enamorado de él luego que le tocara una serenata, maquinada por cortesía de los Merodeadores. Los dos habían durado cinco meses exactos, y Kevin le rompió en su mismo aniversario. ¡Ahhh!

—Queda en el pasado, fue su error—dije al cabo.

—Pues hombres son un asco—repitió Cynthia con un brillo feroz en los ojos—.Sólo son penes andantes y bolsas de semen.

—Si vas a retomar tu cruzada feminista, avísame para prepararte el terreno—sonreí.

—No, aquí tú eres la feminista. Ya me he leído dos libros del feminismo y creo que es machismo invertido—masculló—. Yo solo odio a los hombres, ahorita mismo, y punto. Mañana puede que quiera ligar con Potter. ¡Já! No te sería inconveniente, ¿no?

—¿Tú, pidiendo permiso a alguien? —solté una caracajada.

—Pensé que dirías algo más, _liliesco._

—¿Liliesco?

—Como decir "¡Es una mala influencia, no te juntes con ese Potter, saldrás con el corazón y el culo roto!"

—Bueno, ¡te aseguro que la última parte nunca la diría! Potter …francamente me da igual.

—Seh. Que se tire a la drogadicta de la Sedgwick.

—No bromees con eso—advertí.

—Cierto, yo también fumo opio.

—Cyn, solo te digo que no te excedas con…

—¡Bien! Ya empiezas a hablar _liliescamente_.

—Además, está prohibido….

—Solo lo hago los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, ¿eh? Aquí dentro en el Castillo, estoy limpiecita.

A mitad de su frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Megan Sedgwick, desabrochándose la capa y arrojándola a un lado. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, tenía ojeras marcadas. Se recostó en su cama, tomándose la frente con una mano temblorosa, con líneas de polvo y ramas de pasto. Ahogó un gran suspiro, y se quedó allí acurrucada.

—¿Megan?

Su mano corrió las cortinas escarlata, claro gesto de "déjenme en paz". No teníamos que ser genias para saber que…probablemente había pasado una noche fogosa y desafiante, detrás de algún arbusto.

Cynthia resopló. Hizo pequeños cachitos en su pelo todavía hecho una especie de masa por el tinte.

—Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche—dije, mirando las cortinas.

Cynthia me puso los ojos en blanco, me hizo un gesto de hacer silencio, señalando las cortinas, como diciendo que no la provocara

—Megan—repetí—. Por favor, quiero hablarte.

Las cortinas se abrieron, y ella apareció. Tenía puesto un camisón sin mangas, de seda blanco, y estaba bastante ojerosa.

—¿Dónde fuiste anoche?

Ella se sonrió con ironía.

—Lo preguntas como si no supieras.

Hay varias cosas que tiene Megan por las que puede considerarse la chica más popular de Hogwarts. Es bonita, es rápida, es muy sagaz. Su grupo de amigas incluye chicas de todas las casas. He vivido con ella durante casi siete años, y sigo preguntándome porqué hay esa barrera entre nosotras. Megan juega con sus propias reglas. Es desafiante, a su modo…discreto pero afilado. Megan nunca se mete en líos. A decir verdad, nunca la descubren. Y no es que no le haya advertido…simplemente, es Megan. Lo que me molesta es su sarcasmo, quizá. Y la forma de ver el mundo y la vida; y las personas. Yo sé dónde ha ido esta noche, como algunas otras. Prefiero no entrar en detalles, porque se pueden imaginar a donde fue. ¿Y con quién fue? No es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Hoy también nos pides que te subamos el desayuno? —preguntó Cynthia, sin revelar ningún sentimiento en el rostro.

—No. Ya lo hice, cortesía de Evan Rosier —dijo, ladeando una sonrisita enigmática.

Cynthia hechizó su cabello, lo enjuagó, tomó sus cosas, y indicó con los ojos que no tenía caso. Se marchó del dormitorio todavía goteando agua.

—Ya no dices nada—dijo Megan, cruzando sus piernas sobre su cama. No tenía nada más puesto que ese camisón blanco.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Así es mejor. No quiero perder tu _amistad_—me toma la mano y la estrecha. Puedo sentir muy hondo su sarcasmo edulcorado. Corre con los pies descalzos hacia el baño, y se encierra allí. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

A veces quisiera que Cynthia se incluyera más, y me ayudara. Uno tiene que pisar con cuidado cuando se trata de los terrenos de Megan Sedgwick.

* * *

**N. A. : gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Un abrazo queridos lectores! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Con cariño, **

**Trilce**


	6. Clase de Defensa contra el Mal de Amores

**CAPÍTULO 6: CLASE DE DEFENSA CONTRA EL MAL DE AMORES**

Al día siguiente, estaba yo ingresando al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Llevo la asignatura para mis ÉXTASIS. Tienen que saber sobre la leyenda urbana de esta clase. Cuando Voldemort era más joven, solicitó el puesto de profesor de Defensa al director, pero como le denegó, lo maldijo para siempre. Y todos los profesores cambian cada año. Les surgen imprevistos, consiguen el viaje a Fidji de sus sueños, se divorcian, se casan, contraen la viruela, o una mejor oferta de trabajo.

Ahora llevamos con la profesora Wilhelmina Merrythought.

—¡Muchachos! —dijo la profesora Merrythought acallando el barullo—.Hoy habrá clase práctica en el patio, como les dije, haremos un repaso de los encantamientos de desarme aprendidos hasta la semana anterior. Recuerden que tienen que elegir un compañero para dar la evaluación…

La vez pasada había llegado tarde a clase, cuando los grupos ya estaban formados, Alice y Sophia eran una pareja, Mary y Cynthia eran otra. Quedábamos Megan Sedgwick y yo…oh no.

Todos bajamos al patio por el que el sol derramaba un tenue brillo y aire nos levantaba el vuelo de las túnicas. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así como lo vemos los viejos de sétimo, es mitad teatro de malabares y mitad de trucos para asustar. En la currícula tenemos hasta un nivel decente para defendernos de ladrones muggles, tal vez un mago oscuro con síndrome de down, y siempre ha sido así. Como cada año viene un profesor nuevo, uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse a sus métodos y explicaciones, pero de lejos, Merrythought es la profesora más genial, gritona y chiflada que hemos tenido. Antes de enseñar, tocaba el clarinete en la Orquesta Mágica Nacional y un par de veces la arrestaron por posesión de opio, pero eso solo lo sabemos sus estudiantes favoritos. Asistieron juntas a Hogwarts con la profesora Derrydale, así que no era extraño ver a nuestra dulce maestra de Estudios Muggles trayendo su labor de costura a las clases al aire libre.

La profesora Merrythought instalaba circuitos al aire libre para los de sétimos, con obstáculos y así. Había conseguido dos docenas de espantapájaros y nos hacía practicar tiros contra ellos. Me acuerdo que cuando éramos más chicas, mis amigas y yo imaginábamos que los espantapájaros eran ex-novios estúpidos y traicioneros. ¡Les quemábamos vivos! Daba risa cuando estallaban en plumas, por eso fueron suspendidas esas prácticas. Pero a mí me encantaba la Clase, para desfogar mis energías y sentirme...renovada.

—Profesora...estamos cansados...—se quejó Peter Pettigrew, con las manos en las rodillas, tomando aliento. Oh, ¡qué tonto es!

—¿Con la resaca, eh? Fuera de aquí. Bébanse una pócima y párense bien—dijo Merrythought, arremangándose la túnica—. Ya saben en qué consiste la evaluación. Derribar a su oponente, sin provocar ningún daño físico.

—Pero para hacerlo más real, ¿y si el otro consiente que le hagan daño físico?—preguntó James, al lado de Sirius.

—En ese caso, tiene un problema de masoquismo—dijo la profesora—, y podría escribir personalmente a San Mungo. En mi clase se combate con caballerosidad, respeto y altura.

—Prueba con el daño psicológico, señor Potter—le dije en voz baja—. Tu especialidad.

—No me dé motivos para dárselo, señorita Evans—replicó juntando las cejas.

Me daban ganas de reírme, porque a decir verdad—y no es por presumir—, soy una de las mejores en Defensa. Me ha costado trabajo aplicarme bien, pero ya domino todos los ejercicios de clase, y podría retarlo al mismísimo Potter. El problema es que me pongo a sudar muy rápido, y luego me canso.

Megan se acercaba con su porte frágil, pero decidido, ese tan distintivo por el que los chicos babean con facilidad. Megan me despliega una sonrisa como saludo, apoya una mano en la cintura hasta Merrythought da la orden, y por parejas tenemos que ir al frente. En cinco minutos tenemos que derribar al otro para recibir aplausos y con suerte diez o quince puntos para nuestra Casa.

—¡Supplantabuntur! —dije, el hechizo para hacerla resbalar.

—¡Supplantabuntur echo!

¡El encantamiento de rebote! Ella agitó la varita, y mi propio hechizo me pegó en los pies, dándome una sensación acuosa y me caí de espaldas. Literalmente, probar una cucharada de tu propia medicina…

—Profesora, disculpe—Megan levantó la mano—. No me siento muy bien, ¿podría retirarme? Ya dejé mi trabajo en su despacho.

Siempre se sentía cansada…y quizá la mayoría sospechaba una micra, pero andaban en sus vidas o le tenían esa especie de respeto y feliz admiración hacia Sedgwick. Pero caí en la cuenta que Megan estaba más pálida y delgada que antes, y Merrythought le tomó la frente, por si tenía calentura. Envió a James para que la acompañara a la enfermería. Me quedé sin pareja para combatir, y me puse a ayudar a Peter que se libraba contra Sirius. Peter se trasladaba pesadamente con sus más de setenta kilos, y Sirius bloqueaba todos sus hechizo, pero mentalmente me detenía a observar a mis compañeros, viendo qué parte de sus defensas descuidaban. Walter tenía la costumbre de dejar muy abiertos sus brazos luego de lanzar, cosa que le dejaba expuesto por algunos segundos cruciales. Alice necesitaba más fuerza a la hora de atacar, pero su defensa era realmente efectiva. Sophia se lo tomaba muy a juego, pero un par de veces demostró una puntería decente. Cuando Potter regresó, Merrythought lo puso conmigo. Y yo aún no sabía su punto débil.

El empuñó su varita hacia una altura media. La otra mano la extendía hacia atrás, como si hiciera esgrima, y tenía una presencia…intimidante, de la que no me había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora.

—Estás asustada, Evans.

Me acordé del beso accidental...¿era técnicamente una infidelidad? Hasta ahora la gente murmuraba de a pocos, y me daba un miedo atroz que Travis se llegaba a enterar. Él estaba en Hogsmeade...pero las noticias vuelan, ¿no?

—No, idiota—espeté, cargada de confusión y furia—. ¿Quién te tiene miedo, eh?

—Cuida tus modales, pelizorra—atacó con saña.

—Será tu madre, Potter, ¡expelliarmus!

Él se hizo a un lado:

—Foenum ligabis pedites

La hierba bajo mis pies empezó a brotar como en enredaderas, y trataron de cogerme implacablemente, pero de un rápido chorro de luz las quemé pronto.

—¡Caecatum aria! —lanzó él, y un flash de luz blanca casi me ciega los ojos.

A nuestro lado cruzaron Sirius y Peter atacándose con chorritos de…leche. Las chicas captaron la broma sucia y estallaron en risotadas nerviosas. La profesora ayudaba a Dorothy a ejecutar un buen confundus, porque si se hubiera dado la vuelta habría mandado a más de uno a detención.

Ya podía oír un coro de risas sofocadas, los que habían dejado su entrenamiento para mirarnos. Pero unos segundos después, James y yo ejecutábamos todos los hechizos que alguna vez habíamos aprendido, visto, oído. A él le cayeron dos Pluviam lapillos, o "lluvia de guijarros" con toda mi amabilidad. Me mandó un flipendo en respuesta, y de ahí quiso cercarme en un anillo de fuego.

De pronto, él ya no parecía el chico de quince que se reía y se hacía el tonto para intentar invitarme a salir, prácticamente inofensivo ante mí. No sé, pero a otros los fastidian por usar anteojos, pero en Potter, estos parecen volverse parte de su armamento. Su mirada a través del cristal era retadora y sarcástica; como si ya no le asustara que yo le pudiera responder con rabia.

Alguien que nos viera de lejos, habría asegurado que ambos descargábamos nuestras frustraciones y rabia mutuamente.

Hubo un punto en que los hechizos ya no nos llegaban o tampoco, sino que nuestros chorros de luz contrarios golpeaban entre sí, soltando un ruido similar a un latigazo, y por esa misma fuerza de repulsión, salían desviados a cualquier parte. La velocidad se volvía vertiginosa. El hechizo de James era rojo, el mío era azul…al chocar se volvía púrpura por una fracción de segundo…si el hechizo de James era azul, el mío naranja…el punto donde ambos se conectaban tomaba un tono verde manzana…

—Paren, muchachos, ¡Lily, James!—Merrythought avanzaba entre los estudiantes

—¿Qué pasa?

Caí en la cuenta que nos habíamos alejado casi cincuenta metros, y teníamos el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, trozos de pasto en el pelo, rasguños en nuestra ropa. Yo tenía unas carreras en mis medias nuevas, y creo que se me iban a formar ampollas en las manos de tanto apretar la varita.

—¡Atención! —llamó Merrythought—. ¡No hagan tanto alboroto! A otro lugar lleven sus riñas personales.

—Pero usted nos dijo que luchemos y nos derribemos —dijo Potter.

—…poco más y se mataban entre ellos—escuché que comentaban inquietos.

—Lo lamento profesora—dije obediente.

—No se lamenten, al final lo han hecho bien—nos miró, y dijo en voz satisfecha—. Se han ganado veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

—En otra parte puedes lucirte con tu talento, Potter—espeté, una vez que estuvimos más lejos de los estudiantes.

—Pues algo ha valido, ¿eh, socia? No es lucirse. ¿Y si viene Voldemort y se le antoja matarnos? —dijo James, agitando la varita como si fuera un profesor—. ¿O Bellatrix? He oído que le gusta jugar con su comida.

—Ya sé, ya sé que el nivel no es el más óptimo—respondí en voz más baja—, pero podría guardártelo frente a los demás. Uno, porque no todos pueden. Y dos, estás sugiriendo que si de pronto se enfrentan al peligro, no tendrían escape.

Ambos nos quedamos un rato mirando distintos puntos en el vacío. Luego asentimos lentamente. Al final de la clase, se acercó a Merrythought.

—Profesora—James anduvo hacia ella—. Tengo una pregunta.

Merruthough marcaba la asistencia en un pergamino con nuestros nombres.

—Dígame, Potter.

—Me parece que hemos avanzado rápido estos meses, y para Mayo o Junio nos quedaría tiempo para practicar los encantamientos de protección, como el Fidelio. Digo, tenemos capacidad…y usted ya ha visto las noticias.

La profesora exhaló un suspiro cargado de recuerdos, quizá de nostalgia y en el fondo, temor.

—Por eso mismo les tengo que decir, no será posible. Hay presión por parte del Consejo de padres, para que a sus hijos se les eduque con lo estrictamente necesario.

—Bueno, mi madre no está en el Consejo—dijo James—, y siempre nos ha parecido que, con todo respeto…se han dedicado a abusar de sus privilegios sociales, en lugar de interesarse por el alumnado. Necesitamos defendernos.

Merythought cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Ellos nos lo ven así. La magia es la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo, y ustedes están muy jóvenes, quieren experimentar, quieren defender sus creencias propias. Ustedes saben qué ocurrió con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Paseó por estos mismos patios, durmió bajo esos techos y fue educado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Muchachos—dijo la profesora, en tono de una confidencia personal—, el conocimiento en sí, es positivo, pero nadie puede garantizar que quien lo reciba tenga buenas intenciones. Y es una realidad. La profesora McGonagall me censuraría lo que voy a decirles, pero entre sus mismos compañeros podrían haber semillas de maldad. Y no podemos arriesgarnos. No como antes.

Una brisa de otoño agitó los álamos detrás de nosotros, la profesora tenía el gesto perdido y levemente temeroso. Es verdad, pensé. El mundo está cambiando, ¿y puedo hacer algo yo? ¿Yo, Lily Evans, con las hormonas a mil, los estudios a medias y un corazón que parece frío y de piedra?

* * *

**N.A. :Gente, gracias por leer! Y como sé que no les gusta poner review.. :'( tal vez podrían simplemente ponerme en sus favoritos. Un beso a todos, lectores y escritores!**

**Trilce**


	7. El admirador secreto

_**Los sigo entreteniendo con la historia. Espero que les guste, y la sigan o comenten.**_

_**Mis más sentidas gracias si lo hacen ;-)**_

_**Trilce**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

Los profesores de Hogwarts tienen una vaga idea la rivalidad entre James y yo. Además de competir por los primeros puestos, competimos en círculos sociales y popularidad. Algo así como los Montesco y los Capuleto. Claro, no soy la típica chica popular que pueden estar pensando, es una etiqueta mala que han propagado las Ravenclaws sarcásticamente.

Trato de hacer amistades, y m influencia es más sutil y solo entre mis amigas de Gryffindor, algunas Hufflepuff y Naomi Takitani.

Les cuento que para la detención conjunta entre Potter y yo, quisieron ponernos a limpiar cortinajes polvorientos en pasillos diferentes para no vernos la cara, y que no se desatara la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Luego de eso, me fui a dormir cayéndome de cansancio...pero a él le vi yéndose discretamente con Megan Sedgwick. Seh, probablemente un día de estos se haga público que están de novios...

Alice Baker y yo bajamos a la sala común bien temprano por la mañana. No había nadie en la sala, pero automáticamente presentí algo. Fue Alice quien lo puso en palabras:

—Mira ahí.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí arriba, en la chimenea.

Era un sobre azul, con una cinta roja. Delante había una inscripción...Un nombre. Sentí un ánimo entre temeroso y fastidiado. Alice y yo cambiamos una mirada grave.

—Lily, dáselo de una vez.

—Pensé que ya no perdían su tiempo con estas cosas—farfullé, sacando cara por mi rol de prefecta y Premio Anual.

—¿Qué hay adentro? —dijo Alice, observando la cajita que atraía los ojos por su color.

—¡No lo toques! ¿Y si le pusieron una maldición?

Alice la cogió, y probó la regla de los cinco segundos de espera. No ocurrió nada.

—Tiene su nombre. Vamos a dárselo.

¿Qué podrían haber puesto? Él ya tiene novia. En teoría _no_ debería pasar. Parece que alguien quiere revivir la moda del admirador secreto…o mejor dicho, del _acosador_ secreto.

El último que está registrado en los archivos de Filch, es un muchacho de quinto, un tal Gerard Flint. Durante un mes acosó a Sophia Spellman, enviándole mensajitos de "Adivina quién soy", o "Qué bonita te ves hoy". Al principio ella se lo tomó como un simple halago y hasta se reía (pero era medio macabro para nosotras) pero en un par de meses, Sophia esperaba los mensajitos y regalos con más y más ansiedad. Con impaciencia, empezó a idealizar a su admirador que ya la estaba empezando a enamorar. Hasta que un día, el pobre Gerard ya no pudo soportar el deseo y la presión, y se lo confesó en el desayuno:

—Sophia, disculpa…era yo—dijo , con la cabeza gacha—. Pero la verdad, la verdad…. de veras no me gustas.

A Sophia casi le entra un paro cardiaco y mitad de Hogwarts se burlaba de ella. Resulta que había sido una apuesta. Mi amiga se enfadó tanto que hasta le intentó pegar en público y Remus la retuvo. Otro caso fue el de Nina Carter. Sin previo aviso, cada día aparecía una rosa roja entre sus cosas…en su mochila, en su pupitre, en su lugar del Comedor, entre su maquillaje, en sus bolsillos. El suspenso duró casi un mes, hasta que el 14 de Febrero de 1977, aparecieron cuatro docenas de rosas rojas rodeando su cama, o eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda. Era Evan Rosier. Super-mega-archi anticuado y terrorífico, pero entre esas víboras se entienden. Los Slytherins tienen fama de acosadores secretos, sin ánimo de ofender, claro.

Pero más que chicas bonitas siendo acosadas, solía ser Sirius el mayor blanco de sus fans ingenuas. Canuto no se enorgullecía mucho, porque su macho interior se lo prohibía, pero le servía para tener más anécdotas que contar. En quinto le pusieron en la mochila tarjetas de "¿quieres estar conmigo?" y unos cuantos osos de peluche con olor a vainilla…que una chica hechizó para que cantara "_Hechízame con un beso_", de Celestina Warbeck. ¡AAAARGGH! Chicas, ¡tengamos más ovarios!

Pero la moda de las notitas y regalos fue aprovechada para mandar en secreto maldiciones de granos, gusanos muertos y cartas con insultos. Tuve que ayudarle a Megan a quemar varias. Decididas a que no se repitieran esos casos, Alice y yo descendimos por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde estaba el aula de las audiciones. Todavía es muy temprano para intentar ubicar al culpable, pero nuestra víctima tiene que estar preparada para lo que se avecina.

Apreté mi libro de dibujo contra mi pecho. Sirius Black caminaba por ahí. Después de Potter y Snape, Black era la siguiente persona con la que menos pretendía charlar o caminar por los pasillos. Y ahora sonreía como si yo le cayera genialmente bien, y él pensara que el sentimiento de amistad era mutuo.

—Hoy camino por Hogwarts en son de paz, señorita—levantó las manos.

—En la sala común había esto—dije, con cautela—. Tiene tu nombre.

Vi como él juntaba las cejas, estiraba el brazo para que se lo diera:

—¡Já! ¿Quién es ahora? ¿Loretta Cadwallader? ¿Eloise de Slytherin?

Sirius sacó un trozo de pergamino, relleno con frases formadas de palabras de periódicos:

_**¿Quieres jugar un juego?**_

_**¿Quieres saber quién soy?**_

_**Empiezo con "A"**_

_**Termino con "R"**_

_**Y la respuesta es…¡Amor!**_

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —farfulló, poniendo el papel a la luz—. ¿Quién lo manda? ¿Viste?

—No. Estaba allí, en la chimenea...y ya sabes cómo pueden terminar estas cosas.

—Seh, corazones rotos y culos en detención. Ni modo—rompió el pergamino y lo desvaneció con un hechizo—. Yo también vine por algo, Evans. McGonagall quiere vernos. Ven conmigo…

Lo miré con sospecha. Sirius bajó los escalones de dos en dos y se perdió entre la multitud de muchachas Ravenclaw, algunas que a pesar de que se hacían las muy listas y dignas, miraban de reojo a Black.

—¿Qué pasa con McGonagall? —me puse a pensar si había hecho algo malo o entregado tarde un ensayo.

— Ya sabes, uno de sus trabajos grupales—respondió, práctico y resuelto.

—¿Y con quién?

— Conmigo y Cornamenta. _Descuida_, le pondremos su bozal.

Sirius empezó a caminar rápidamente, en dirección a las escaleras. ¿Por qué un trabajo con ellos dos? ¡De entre todos los estudiantes!

—McGonagall dijo que era especialmente importante.

—¿Con calificación directa a la libreta?

—Hmm, ¿y qué fue lo que te pasó el otro día, explotaste? —su voz era desenfadada, pero tenía los ojos grises serios —. No conocía ese lado tuyo de enfadarte y chamuscar corbatas ajenas…

Para aún estar en el nivel más básico de confianza, me sentí bastante expuesta.

—Te ha enviado a hablarme —repliqué suspicaz, apretando el paso—. Mira, lo que le dije no es tu problema.

—¡SIRIUS BLACK! —grita una vocecita a nuestras espaldas. En realidad no es un grito, es una especie de chirrido potente y agudo que quiebra los tímpanos. Solo hay una personita en Hogwarts que sabe imitar a los hinkypunks con tanta sutileza. La niña se nos acerca como marchando, con las delgadas cejas teatralmente juntas por encima de sus ojos rasgados.

—Oh no, ahí viene—resopla Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh sí!—responde Naomi Takitani.

No pude evitar ensanchar una sonrisa. Black le lleva cincuenta centímetros a la Slytherin de primer año, autodeclarada protegida suya y próxima Merodeadora Oficial. La primera chica Merodeadora, según ella.

—¿Qué desea la señorita? —dice Sirius, solícito.

—Una tutoría en Transformación. Ahora, dentro de diez minutos.

—No tengo tiempo.

—¡Mentiroso!—asevera ella, y luego se vuelve a mí—. ¡_Ohayo_ Lily-_senpai_!

A mí me sonríe, y cuando Naomi sonríe de verdad dan ganas de abrazarla y alimentarla, y hacerle una casita con su nombre. La saludo de vuelta, suprimiendo el impulso de estrujar sus cachetes. Una vez Potter lo intentó, y terminó con un dedo sangrante. Debe tener aún la cicatriz de dos incisivos pequeños pero poderosos.

—Albert Dowes se ha sacado Supera las Expectativas—refunfuña—. Estuvo alardeando y me da rabia. Tienes que darme una tutoría.

—¿Y eso me importa por…?—dijo él todo arrogante.

Siempre que veo a Black, automáticamente lo relaciono con la imagen del antipático Potter. Es como visualizar a Myrtle y a su inodoro. A Dumbledore y a su fénix Fawkes. A Filch y a la señora Norris. Soy mala con las comparaciones, pero creo que captan la idea. Aunque en esta ocasión, fue como si Sirius Back fuese solo Sirius Black. Simplemente Sirius. Si le quitamos el disfraz de popular y de mejor amigo de Potter; puede quedar alguien más o menos tratable. Naomi se va por allí, dando vueltas de bailarina, feliz porque su amor platónico aceptó a la décima insistida.

Faltaba poco para llegar al aula. Me había quedado pensando en lo que pasó con Potter. A James gritándole lo primero que se le vino a mi lengua en frente de una multitud de curiosos, luego con la corbata chamuscada, cuando se iba molesto e impotente…para más tarde comportarse más formal de lo habitual conmigo. No solo eso. Ahora deja de reír cada vez que aparezco, y siento que no nos volveremos a hablar en un buen tiempo. Já, ¡"hablar"! ¡ Jamás lo hemos hecho! No recuerdo una sola plática que no haya terminado en discusión.

¿Aceptar sus disculpas? Creo que el acto de contrición no se ubica en su cerebro. ¿Pedirle disculpas? Já, ¿a él?

Es peor de lo que esperaba. Este asunto se me ha quedado clavado como una molesta astilla en el dedo.

—Entonces….¿Potter está muy..._enfadado_?—murmuré.

—Creo que hay alguien más que necesita quitarse una máscara—dice Sirius con un destello de enigma.

* * *

**_Ojalá les guste, y espero no resultarles cargosa pidiéndoles sus reviews, pero eso me anima a escribir y crear un contacto con ustedes para saber sus opiniones. Es muy importante para mí, abrazos! (ya llegan capítulos alucinantes!)_**

**_Trilce_**


	8. Bajos Instintos

** CAPÍTULO 8: Bajos instintos**

Para Marlene Sayfran y Megan Sedgwick , el hecho de pertenecer a distintas casas, no fue impedimento para que ambas se siguieran viendo y realizaran sus exitosos planes de chicas de élite en Hogwarts. Si hay un equivalente femenino para los Merodeadores, sería el grupito que tienen, las Skyders. Ese día se peinaba el pelo en una coleta alta. Quería variar un poco el estilo. Se podría lucir mejor la cadena de plata que James le había regalado.

—¡Marly!—llamó, desde el lavabo del baño de las Ravenclaw—. ¿Tú has cogido mi brillo labial?

—Lo debe tener Nina—dijo Marlene, encerrada en el retrete, sentada en la taza y con las panties bajadas. Pero la diferencia, creía Megan, era que Marlene era una oveja más del montón, gorda, pretenciosa, pero a final de cuentas, ingenua y manejable.

—Debe volverme mis cosas—Megan cogió un clip para el cabello, y se lo puso.

—Oye, yo creo que fue ella quien se robó la gargantilla de Mary McDonald—Marlene la miró aprensivamente.

—Igual, era una imitación—dijo Megan, con tranquilidad. Marly también le parecía una pobre oveja arrastrada, queriendo ser su segunda al mando.

—Y dice que están mandándole a Sirius esas cartitas. Nina querrá matar a la que se atreva.

Megan desplegó una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría descubrirlo primero. Si no da la cara, lo más probable es que sea una empollona, o esas timoratas santurronas.

Marlene abrió la puerta, y se dirigió junto a ella frente al espejo. El baño se llenó del eco diminuto de las tapas del rímel al abrirlas, los frasquitos de base y sus pinzas para las cejas, Miró el reflejo de Megan Sedgwick.

Su tez era clara, ligeramente bronceada. La verdad, no necesitaba maquillaje para verse realmente buena. Tenía ese tipo de atractivo puro y clásico, salvo por la mirada café, que revelaba su personalidad altamente intuitiva y astuta. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y liso, como una cortina; tenía personalidad por sí solo. Pero el núcleo de su belleza estaba en sus labios finos, rojizos naturalmente y curvados en una sonrisa enigmática, de siempre sospechar algo más.

Marlene era mucho menos agraciada. Tal vez por el peso, o quizá por el acné moderado. Su cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros enmarcaba sus mejillas redondas y labios resecos. Estaba medio obesa por su obsesión ansiosa para subir su estúpida autoestima… Cuando juzgaba a la gente, lo hacía con desparpajo y displicencia; pero gravitaba alrededor de Megan con ánimo obediente y fascinado.

—Qué tal—preguntó Megan sin necesitar respuesta, mirándose de diversos ángulos. Una vez más, sus ojos en el espejo le reflejaban un estilo ahumado y profundo. Quizá, el que mejor la definía. Resopló, palpándose los labios con un tisú, para rebajar el color. Si no se vería como una payasa necesitada, a lo Sophia Spellman.

—Bien, flaca—repuso Marlene, desviando la mirada.

Megan le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Gracias, Marlene. Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad.

—Y, ¿cómo te fue anoche?

—Pregúntaselo a Evan. Te puede dar detalles exactos, te dirá que es una bestia en la cama, y esto y lo otro.

—¡No! —jadeó Marlene, sorprendida en broma.

—Mentira. Fue su primera vez.

—Ah. ¿Y c-cómo…?

Megan estaba disfrutando la incomodidad de la otra chica:

—Oh, Marly, cuando te toque, ya me dirás—dijo con dulzura punzante—. Consíguete un novio. Date prisa, que Hogwarts ya se acaba. Sabes que si no has tenido novio hasta ahora, tus probabilidades de tenerlo después se reducen exponencialmente. Sabes que te quiero ayudar…

Marlene se encogió de hombros, retraída por el peso de la palabras y la actitud de la castaña.

—Dorothy Higgings me dijo que quería venir—comentó Marlene.

—No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de volver cuando nos hizo eso.

—Bueno, va a llevar a Walter McKinnon—las mejillas de Marlene se encendieron levemente, y Megan estuvo satisfecha de haber provocado indirectamente esa reveladora reacción. Marlene, muy en el fondo consideraba a Walter amigo potencial novio, pero él tenía guardados pequeños sentimientos por Nina Carter.

—Oh, bien—Megan arrojó el tisú a la papelera—. Supongo que le veremos en el concierto.

Nada de suposiciones. Era una afirmación premeditada. Sus palabras siempre eran afirmaciones. Tenía un buen don de liderazgo, que le trajo seguidores de todo lugar. Y estaba satisfecha.

—¿Me compraste la entrada, Meg?

Megan sacó de su bolsillo el boleto arrugado.

—Gracias—suspiró Marlene, y lo dobló cuidadosamente.

Megan había estado de paso cuando Lily desplegó su mejor artillería contra James. Casi lo disfrutó. Los problemas de los demás no les daban tan igual—como solía aparentar—, sino que llevaba una cuenta de las debilidades sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Había de todo. Niños ricos, niñas voluntariosas, niñas reprimidas y carentes de relaciones, que suplían con buenas notas—ejem, Evans—, niñas parlanchinas y engreídas, maquilladas como payasas y contando calorías—¿Spellman? —. Chicas tontas y millonarias como Nina Carter, las socialmente auto-relegadas y con personalidades oscuras como Cynthia Weatherby, o las chicas raritas, soñadora e infantiles como Amber Lynd. Niños rabiosos y potencialmente sicóticos como Snape y su grupo, y niños hambrientos de atención como Sirius Black.

Y lo lastimoso: tener que parecer que iba con esa corriente. La gente la había puesto en el pedestal de la popularidad. Con todo eso, Megan tenía habilidad y talento. Vivía el momento, sin preocuparse mucho por ser el primer lugar—una vez lo ocupó, en cuarto año. Le ganó a James Potter y a Lily Evans. Él la felicitó de buen humor, pero a la rara de Evans fue como si se le quemara el pan en la puerta del horno. Sí, había mucha gente que deseaba ser como Megan. La consideraban buena confidente. Ella misma contemplaba los chismes—suplicantes de atención, y por supuesto envidiosos— de las que la llamaban ligera. La gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que inventarse historias de otros. Le hastiaba ése tipo de gente. Pero era un arte el camuflarse entre ellos y recoger sus debilidades. Lo primero que se le viene a la mente al pensar en Hogwarts, es un oasis a la vida libertina de su familia y los maltratos. Pero también los oasis tienen suciedad y peces muertos allí dentro.

Sobre todo su grupo de Gryffindor, escudadas en no infringir reglas y ser mascotas de los profesores. ¿Cómo podían estarse sin sentir emociones? Megan tenía que estar metida en algo activo, dinámico y desafiante. Solo porque era distinta al resto, no se sentía para nada apartada. Ella sabía imponerse en un sitio donde nadie sabía lo que quería.

Junto con Nina Carter, su otra mejor amiga, iban los sábados a Hogsmeade a bailar y a conocer chicos, fumar opio, tal vez llevárselos a algún motel si eran lo suficientemente guapos y con oro. Incluso los que se daban de machos. Hasta hacía poco salía con Evan Rosier, el Slytherin de apariencia sarcástica y formal; pero no era más que un sentimental manipulable. A Megan no le importaba ser quien era. La idea era sentir la adrenalina y darle algo de comer a los impulsos. Cuando se ponía al frente para hablar, especialmente sus días en el Club de Debate, se podía tocar su presencia en el auditorio. Se los metía al bolsillo.

Le gustaban los retos. Y el principal había sido Lily Evans. La pelirroja que caía bien a la mayoría, y a Megan mucho menos que al resto. Mientras Megan guardaba sus intuiciones para sacarles provecho por su cuenta, la ingenua Evans soltaba su lengua por donde fuera. Y rechazó a Potter, no una, sino cientos de veces. Se hacía la ingeniosa, cuando era tan débil como Mary McDonald, hasta quizá como la vomitiva Hufflepuff, Amber Lynd. Y hablando de Amber Lynd…

—¿Le diste la excusa a Amber?

—¿Eh?

Megan puso los ojos en blanco. Aun haciendo muecas se veía atractiva.

—La perrita faldera.

—¡Ah! N-no, lo siento. Si quieres voy ahora.

—Mierda Marly—chasqueó la lengua, sin llegar al enfado—. Te compraré una recordadora. Iré yo misma.

El mundo mágico estaba en crisis, eso ella lo sabía bien. Megan tenía que ingeniárselas para sobresalir y también, _terminar _esa misión. Si por algo continuaba aguantando todo, era por eso. Megan Sedgwick pensó en ese plan que tenía desde hacía mucho en la cabeza, era hora de ejecutarlo. Y quizá, varios de los hechos que seguirán en esta historia tengan que ver con la decisión que ella tomó.

* * *

_**N. A. :Gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia! Un beso, ya subo otro cap! :-) Por favor, dejen sus reviews, ¿sí?**_


	9. Amor y alcohol

**CAPÍTULO 9: Amor y alcohol**

—¡Ay, allí estaban! No se me pierdan, muchachas.

Era Sophia, tropezando contra nosotras. Se sonrió, e hizo una mueca conspiradora. Estábamos ya en las Tres Escobas, con su bullicio sabatino y calidez rústica. Una banda local tocaba música parecida al jazz, y las parejas se animaban a bailar.

—Ajá, hay buenas noticias. Estuve hablando con Dorothy y…vamos Mary, ¿vas a quedar con Karl? ¡Se ve tan…_hombre_! A diferencia de nuestros flacuchos Gryffindors, uff.

—¡Pero la otra semana decías que no era tu tipo! —se rió Mary.

—Tengan cuidado y no anden como putas—dijo Cynthia, con su ropa negra de pies a cabeza, y un whisky en la mano.

Yo había venido soslayando el tema de chicos desde hacía algún tiempo, ya que no me sentía segura de volver a tener una relación amorosa. Es cuestión de práctica sortear los temas delicados con una sonrisa y un ingenioso cambio de tema, porque Sophia Spellman es una máquina mortal de chismorreo y persuasión. Sophia me había creído loca al decirle que no había guardado sentimientos profundos por ningún chico.

Todavía tengo muchos asuntos pendientes conmigo misma…y no sería justo para la otra parte tener una novia apabullada de conflictos interiores. Viendo en retrospectiva, quizá sí sentí algo por alguien, de manera leal y amical: Severus. Le quería como si fuera mi hermano. Cuando niños, la pasábamos mejor. Él era calladito, me dejaba hablar y corretear por allí, observando, y dando un comentario irónico al final. Desde que ingresé a Hogwarts y pasaba más tiempo con él, mis amigas se preocupaban por mí: Snape se volvía absorbente y bastante receloso. Las malas influencias le potenciaron ese lado controlador Pero a mí nadie me pone una correa en el cuello, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo, al que tuve que renunciar por ponerme en conflicto con mi propia brújula interior.

Alice tomó su lugar, es la mejor persona que conozco. No dejo de decirle a Frank Longbottom lo suertudo que es.

Últimamente había seguido el consejo de Sophia, y había conocido a un par de chicos. Pero sentía que algo se atascaba en mí, impidiéndome ir más allá, hacia ese plano en el que las chicas como Sophia se desenvuelven con soltura. No puedo…no me atrevo…¿o simplemente no quiero? ¿O soy una tonta idealista, esperando al Elegido? No. Yo sabía que era otra cosa, albergada en mi pasado. Pero me duele recordarlo, recordar el daño que nos hizo…

—¡Deja de complicarte la vida! Lily, la próxima vez que sientas algo por alguien, aún lo más pequeño que sea, no lo dejes escapar—dijo Sophia con voz clara y sabihonda.

—¿Al primero que vea, eso quieres decir?

—No, tonta—cabeceó—. O técnicamente sí. Date la vuelta, te está esperando.

Lo hice.

Allí estaba sentado Travis Tremayne. Oh cielos.

—Tú eres más sensata que yo—Sophia sonrió un poquito—. Yo tendré que besar muchos sapos antes de hallar al príncipe. En cambio tú no te andas con tonterías y de acuerdo tus estándares de selección masculina…el elegido, no será cualquiera.

—¿Y por qué no puedo besar muchos sapos, eh? —me eché una carcajada, mientras ella me daba empujoncitos—. Soy joven y estoy en mi derecho.

—¡Sí, claro! —se mofó—. Bueno, Travis está ahí. ¿Le vas a decir algo?

Travis ya me conoce, y hemos tenido ya varias citas, en términos de amigos "cariñoso". Ocurrió durante la última semana de nuestro sexto año, allá por Junio. Habíamos ido a celebrar el último año a Hogsmeade, en la plaza habían montado un escenario, contrataron bandas musicales y servicios de comida. Visualícenlo: veinte años, complexión mediana, ojos azules, cabello con algunos dreads, ropa descuidada y espíritu de viajero. Es alguien que te da ganas que te incluya entre su numerosa lista de amigos. Pero, ¡caray! ¿Por qué nos pasan las situaciones embarazosas en el momento más inesperado? Sophia nos hizo degustar la colección de tragos que habían.

—Es sólo el calentamiento—dijo, la gran conocedora de licores, mientras subían el volumen de la música y la gente se iba a la pista de baile.

Mientras, yo tenía el oído puesto en la estación radial y sus titulares…

_"Dorcas Meadowes y su colectivo 'Consciencia Mágica Social' encamina otra Marcha por la Paz en el pueblo de Ipswich…"_

_"Sub-secretario del Ministro Bradshaw niega acusaciones de enriquecimiento ilícito"_

_"¿Quiénes son los Mortífagos? ¿Cuántos y cómo son?"_

_"La organización anónima, conocida como la Resistencia, es atribuida de incendiar las casas de exconvictos de Azkaban y enviar amenazas de muerte en contra de jueces del Wizengamot. Un portavoz anónimo añade "¡El ministerio y la justicia están comprado por los Mortífagos! ¡Liberan a culpables de Azkaban, y encarcelan a inocentes!"_

Pronto, alguien cambió la estación radial a una de música. Me acerqué a la barra. Sophia ya se había ido por allí, con Mary y Cynthia, a sintonizar mi cortejo. Bien, todo despejado; cambio. Ninguna adversaria pechugona por allí; cambio. Iniciar cortejo; cambio y fuera.

Travis se sentaba en la barra, Rosmerta paseaba por su territorio sirviendo copas y charlando locuaz y risueña. Travis, como presintiendo que yo lo miraba, se volvió y me dedicó una sonrisa amigable y atractiva al mismo tiempo. ¡Gusarajos en el estómago!

Rosmerta, la celestina por excelencia, se aclaró la voz, y puso dos vasos sobre la mesa.

—Les traigo de Irlanda, la receta exquisita de un Cóctel Leprechaun—sacudió un poco los hombros al decir esto—. ¿La han probado ya?

Me acercó la copa muy contenta, e hizo lo mismo con él.

—¿Qué tal está? —me preguntó Rosmerta.

—Oh, muy bueno. Como siempre—sonreí, y miré de reojo a Travis. Por su rostro pasaba como en una película el episodio de la parranda.

—Buena selección—convino el chico—. Pero no tiene nada que envidiarle al Liberty de Arándanos, ¿verdad Lily?

Maldición, no sé de bebidas. Pero Potter sí, bien me vendría una ayuda. ¡A quién engaño! Me gradué de catadora en esa fiesta. Hasta probé los _blacks, _un trago fuerte creado por Sirius Blacks y nombrado en su honor.

—Tráenos algo ligero, Rosmerta—pidió Travis. La banda tocó la coda, y vinieron aplausos. El vocalista, un tipo cuarentón con gafas oscuras y aire bohemio, pidió la palabra:

—Hoy nos gustaría interpretar "L.O.V.E.", canción del gran Nat King Cole, nuestro hermano muggle; a una jovencita encantadora cuyo nombre es ¡Lily Evaaaaans!

Jadeé por la impresión. Travis tomó mi mano, y me condujo donde las demás parejas empezaban a moverse al son de la música.

—¿Sorprendida? No es nada.

—Gracias—mascullé. Él puso una mano en mi cintura. Travis tiene la barba un poco crecida, el aspecto de chico bohemio que quiere viajar por el mundo. Antes tocaba la guitarra en una banda de música, y se encontraba estudiando para una beca. Yo solo tenía ojos para él. Las demás miradas se clavaban en la encantadora señorita Lily Evans, provocándole una amnesia motriz. Travis se apiadó, y me guió en los primeros pasos del baile. Llegué a coger el ritmo, y nos quedamos pegaditos, frente con frente.

Estaba elevándome al paraíso Cursi. Pero se sentía agradable.

—Gracias—dije, ruborizada—. No tenías porqué.

Me encantaba el chico. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para reírse.

—Te advierto que no será la primera vez.

El vocalista sacó a bailar a nuestra Rosmerta, era digna de ver contoneándose como una profesional. Y yo estaba allí con Travis, formando parte de su juego de seducción. Por lo menos no había un coro de chicas cantando "Grease" por allí, ni haciendo piruetas de ballet con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla volando por los aires, en un montaje dirigido por los Merodeadores. Sí, justo antes de salir de vacaciones, se inventaban ese tipo de cosas para encandilar a las chicas. Me pregunto qué suceso habría planeado Potter. Me lo imaginé de pronto, sentado al piano, cantándome una canción.

No; vaya tontería.

Bailé con Travis el resto del repertorio. La multitud zumbaba alrededor nuestro, y él tomaba mi mano y daba vueltas conmigo, sujetando mi cintura, rozando mi torso, mis hombros. Sentía su aliento en mi cuello, otra vuelta, una sonrisa. Esto sí que iba a funcionar. Esa es la idea…divertirse un poco. Necesitaba entretener mi mente. No quería pensar en casa, ni en el colegio, ni en Voldemort, ni en nadie más que no fuera Travis y sus labios que me besaban.

En mi mente, cruzaba mis dedos y pedía con fuerza que resultara. Que me pudiera enamorar como una chica normal…Entonces, se oyeron voces ahogadas, risas y una súbita conmoción.

—Entonces repítelo, hijo de puta. ¿Qué le dijiste? —exigió Potter, tomando a Lester Avery de las solapas. El Slytherin estaba ebrio a más no poder, y esbozó una mueca sarcástica.

—Que Megan es una zorra.

Avery elevó la varita e intentó hacerle caer con un _desmaius. _El chorro de luz atravesó la estancia y todo el mundo se deshizo en aullidos, vítores y algunas exclamaciones de temor.

—¡Dejen de pelear! —gritó Sophia—. Idiotas…¿qué van a decir de Hogwarts?

James se arrojó al Slytherin para darle un puñete, pero este se zafó. Rosmerta y sus meseras ya pedían que se calmaran, que no querían problemas. Y Travis me tomó de la mano, intuyendo mi intención de ir a poner orden:

—No vayas... amor.

Me quedé un poco tiesa. No es que sea de las que llevan un cronograma o una cuenta de "a qué hora decirle _te amo_"...pero Travis me miraba tranquilo y un poco anhelante. ¿Ya era hora de dar un paso más? Tuve el impulso de querer evitar ese tema:

—No deberían meterse en peleas, hacen quedar mal a Gryffindor—murmuré, enviándole una mirada de decepción e impaciencia a Potter. Lo habían sujetado entre Sirius y Remus, y Megan acudía a él, para darle un abrazo delicado, de agradecimiento, y quizá algo más.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia! James Potter les manda un beso...y algo más íntimo y húmedo, si es que dejan su review.**

**Trilce**


	10. La visita secreta de Alastor Moody

**CAPÍTULO 10: La visita secreta de Alastor Moody**

Unos días después, acababa de llegar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. La señora Pince estaba por ahí rebuscando entre sus papeles mientras los alumnos leían con caras soñolientas unos volúmenes tan grandes como bloques de cemento.

Aquel lugar siempre tenía ese distintivo olorcito a libros viejos mezclado con cera para madera. Pince era adicta al orden y la limpieza, y a sus preciosos libros ¡ay de quién los raye o emborrone!

Me encantaba la biblioteca. Adoraba el murmullo de las hojas de los libros, el suave golpeteo del sello de la bibliotecaria, amaba los pasadizos y rincones entreverados del fondo, donde había torres y más torres espiraladas de libros que se mantenían en equilibrio desafiando las leyes de la gravedad; y sobre todo, la manera en que la luz del sol caía en diagonal por los ventanales altos y estrechos, guiños que nos hacía el otoño, para luego despedirse; alumbrando suavemente las mesitas de madera lustrosa e invitando a sentarse en ellas y quedarse allí pensando, leyendo, dibujando algo, y disfrutando …

Pero un súbito ¡PUM! me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Miré ceñuda, para ver que maligno ser había provocado esa perturbación a la tranquilidad, cuando ….

—¡Señor Potter!—exclamó la señora Pince, desde lo alto de una escalerilla, seleccionando libros de un estante gigantesco—. ¿Qué le he dicho sobre entrar en silencio?

Las imágenes gloriosas se disolvieron en nubarrones turbulentos mientras él sentaba. Le miré de reojo. Teníamos que hacer "Transformación Humana" McGonagall quería que Sirius, James y yo expusiéramos en la clase. ¡Menudo trabajito! Hicimos diagramas y James se ocupó de leer en voz alta la teoría, para que yo entendiera a profundidad el tema, que todavía se me dificultaba un poco. Si alguien nos hubiera visto, creería que estábamos como dos tigres espiándose en silencio y repasando la estrategia por si el otro daba signos de querer atacar.

La visita anterior en Hogsmeade, yo había terminado medio ebria y tambaleándome. Travis me había llevado un trecho, cubriéndome de las miradas hasta los carruajes de vuelta al Castillo…pero creo que Potter me había visto. Claro, no dijo nada, pero me lo sacaba en cara de vez en cuando.

—…Ya te dije que es demasiado—James se rascó la cabeza con gesto impaciente, ojeando sus pergaminos—. ¿No crees que solo deberíamos dar una breve reseña histórica?

—Es la historia del hechizo y su evolución lo que interesa a la profesora.

—Lo importante es la parte práctica—puntualizó James.

—Pero sin teoría, estamos en el aire.

—Quiero dejarlo claro—dijo, cerrando un libro—. Si vamos a trabajar en equipo, me gustaría que no intentes acapararlo todo.

—¿Perdón? En ningún momento …

—¿No lo haces? Entonces, te debe gusta hacer gestos como si te sintieras asqueada cuando ando cerca—repuso James, revisando sus apuntes—. No me gusta la gente con sarcasmos tan malos.

—No me interesa gustarte, Potter.

—Bueno, agradezco tu _franqueza_. Dicen que niños y _borrachos_ dicen la verdad, ¿no?—dijo James, con una sonrisa rápida y carente de sentimiento—. Sigamos entonces, y para que no protestes, lo haremos a tu manera. Veremos la historia con todo detalle y…

—Deja de ser tan vengativo—solté, dando un puñete en la mesa.

—Estoy siendo flexible.

—Miren quien es el sarcástico ahora…

Me miró a los ojos, sin titubeos.

—Ya me di cuenta que no deseas hacer esto—señaló los libros del proyecto—. A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Si dejaras de estar tan a la defensiva podríamos acabar más rápido.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas?—le rebatí, odiando la forma orgullosa con la que hablaba, como si tuviera la razón, y yo solo fuera una niña haciendo un berrinche—. ¿Acaso me conoces?

—¡Pues yo debería preguntarte eso!

—Quizá no te conozca, pero tengo idea de cómo funcionas. Sólo te interesa ganar y verte superior, sin importarte el resto.

—Gracias, pero no pedí un examen psicológico.

—Qué insolente. ¿Tanto miedo te da enfrentarte con tus defectos? —inquirí, clavándole una mirada intensa.

—Tú lo has dicho, son mis defectos. ¿Por qué no te fijas en los tuyos? ¿O consideras que no tienes ninguno?

Ya no podía más. Era un belicoso por naturaleza. En serio, quería echarme sobre él y jalarle de los pelos hasta dejarlo calvo.

—Me voy—bruscamente me levanté y recogí mis cosas—. Si viene Black avancen lo que les toca…aunque ya sé que perderán el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa menos el trabajo. Cuando te calmes me avisas. Adiós.

¿Por qué las cosas terminaban así? Salí de la biblioteca, y no me importó dar un fuerte portazo que todavía resuena en mis oídos.

¿Por qué Potter, por qué?

¿Es que mutuamente los dos nos vemos como blancos para descargar nuestra rabia, frustración o impotencia?

Cuando entré en la Sala Común, había un pequeño grupito de alumnos agolpados frente al panel de avisos.

—Van a abrir inscripciones para un proyecto de Estudios Muggles. ¡Es de teatro!

Efectivamente, la profesora Derrydale con el apoyo del profesor Kettleburn nos comunicaban que se abrían las inscripciones para el proyecto de ese año. Se haría una obra del repertorio de Shakespeare, que consideraban magistrales tanto para magos como para muggles. A los interesados se les convocaba a una reunión previa al día siguiente, para que les explicaran mejor de qué iba el asunto. También salía que la obra sería montada en la plaza de Hogsmeade, y los integrantes obtendrían puntos extras de participación en Asuntos Escolares, un Sobresaliente si cursaban Estudios Muggles, y una recomendación a la Academia de Arte Dramático Mágico. Finalmente, concluía diciendo que Sirius Black se responsabilizaría del buen desarrollo del montaje.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron varios—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Hay que preguntarle!

—¿Es en serio? —se quejó Mary—. No puede meterse en tantos proyectos. Va a hacer que nos bajen la nota en los demás trabajos. Me pusieron con él en Pociones y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada. Lily, ¿qué hay en Transformación?

Por allí cotilleaban también sobre la próxima presentación en Hogsmeade de los Hot Skeletons, una banda de rock mágico conocida en Escocia, pero no soy demasiado fan… Hay cosas en las que los muggles superan a los magos, y esa es una de ellas.

—¿Y de qué se trata esa obra? —preguntó Sophia en el almuerzo, sentándose más para el extremo "Propiedad de los Merodeadores y CIA"

—Yo soy el productor—agregó Potter—. O sea, saco de mis propios ahorros para financiar todo.

—Ya te pagaré, no me mires así—dijo Sirius, riéndose—. Oye Sophia, haznos publicidad, ¿ya?

—Nos han dicho que vendrá el ministro Bradshaw—dijo James, frotándose las manos—. Como ya van a ser las elecciones, quiere parecer bonachón con el público joven…

Era verdad. Terrence Bradshaw había sido elegido hacía cinco años, con un lote de propuestas prometedoras para la comunidad, apoyado por los sectores más conservadores de la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo, el anterior gabinete le había heredado el conflicto con Voldemort. No podía hacer más que contenerlo, y aliviar a la población con inauguración de plazas, monumentos; y buenas dosis de ferias, desfiles y otras entretenciones triviales.

—Hubiéramos elegido una obra de corte más social—dijo Sirius—. Saben el impacto que tendría…Yo propuse uno de Bertolt Brecht, pero Derrydale no quiso. Dijo que no era necesario repartir ideas políticas gratuitamente.

—Y entonces qué quieren, ¿Romeo y Julieta? —ironizó James, apareciendo detrás, con los libros que había dejado en la biblioteca.

—Tú de Romeo, Lily de Julieta—sonrió Sophia, provocándole—. ¿Verdad que ahí sí?

¡Sophia, cuida tu lengua!

Pero Potter tenía el rostro sereno.

—Sophia, esta es la primera obra que se hace en Hogwarts desde 1945, tendríamos que montar algo que vaya a pelo con la realidad—repuso James. Contemplaba el periódico doblado, con el titular de nuevos ataques al sur de Inglaterra.

Mentira, Potter. Es toda una pose, "luchemos contra Voldemort" ¿Qué le importaban los derechos transgredidos de los nacidos muggles? ¿Qué le importaban las injusticias contra los "mestizos"? Potter es un niño burgués, heredero de la fortuna de sus padres. A mí no me engaña.

—Convence a Derrydale—dije—. Si tanto hablas del bien social y tomar consciencia, haz que cambien el tema de la obra.

Sus ojos se volvieron a mí, pensativo.

—Hechos y no palabras, ¿te inscribes?

Ignoré su comentario. Y ambos nos sumergimos de vuelta a las conversaciones con nuestros tan distintos e irrenconciliables círculos de amigos

—¿Cómo va todo con Will? —pregunté.

—¡De maravilla! Iremos juntos a Hogsmeade…lo que me recuerda…¡quiero leerla!

—¡Es personal!

—No te habrá hecho dibujitos eróticos, ¿verdad? —cacareó Sophia, tan agudo que la oyeron hasta los recatados Ravenclaw. ¡Esta muchacha!

Saqué la carta que me había escrito Travis, aparté mi plato y ellas se inclinaron con divertida complicidad.

Travis me había citado a Las Tres Escobas, para charlar y algo más. Como está preparándose en una academia para estudiar Sanación, solo tiene libres los fines de semana, y trabaja a medio tiempo en Dervish y Banges, su sucursal en Hogsmeade.

—Y eso no es todo—Sirius se aclaró la garganta—. El "admirador" ha atacado de nuevo.

—¡A ver a ver! —corearon, colgándosele de los brazos y espalda para espiar el nuevo mensaje, que decía:

**_Tengo un regalo para ti_**

**_Y es mi corazón_**

**_Pero lástima que tú no puedes verlo_**

**_Ojalá que algún día te des cuenta_**

**_Que estoy muy cerca de ti._**

Las chicas aullaron felices y sonrojadas, pero Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Se han aliado todas ustedes para acosarme?

—Pero, ¿y si es un hombre? —inquirió Peter Pettigrew, boquiabierto.

—¡Potter, Evans!

Levanté la mirada. Filch estaba de pie en la puerta, con sus ojillos rabiosos buscándonos. Oh, Dios. ¿Ahora qué habría pasado?

—Andando —dijo el conserje.

En el camino nos dijo que Dumbledore quería hablar con nosotros. Enmudeció enseguida, haciendo caso omiso a nuestra avalancha de preguntas. Me resigné a quedarme callada, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Potter, pero estaba insondable, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué Dumbledore deseaba vernos? Reuní el ánimo suficiente para entablar una pequeña charla con él acerca de eso, cuando Filch se detuvo frente a una gárgola de piedra. Habíamos llegado.

—Pastel de acelga—le dijo Filch a la gárgola, que era la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Suban, los está esperando—dijo por último el conserje, y se fue del lugar con su andar extraño.

—Tú primero—señaló Potter, cediéndome el paso.

La gárgola se había girado, y en su lugar apareció una escalerilla. Subimos los peldaños y nos encontramos frente a una gran puerta de roble con bellos repujados en oro.

—…Pero tienen solo diecisiete, dieciocho años, Dumbledore, no sé qué planeas. ¿Quieres que estén dentro? Yo necesito gente madura y capaz…

Los utensilios de metal que hacían ruiditos y despedían humos en forma de ecuaciones aritmáncicas estaban ubicados en las mismas mesas como lo recordaba. Y Fawkes, el fénix, emitía gorgoritos desde su percha próxima al escritorio del profesor. Había estado pocas veces ahí en toda mi vida escolar, entre ellas para recibir un trofeo por el debate que hicimos en cuarto, y el Premio Anual que me lo dieron junto con Potter.

Dumbledore tenía las manos cruzadas en su escritorio, cubierto de pergaminos, plumas y un par de libros grandes. Nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa serena, que daba a entender que no nos habíamos metido en un lío. Por fin pude respirar desde que abrimos la puerta.

Pero alguien se aclaró la garganta, y no era el director. Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de tez clara y con túnica descuidada había aparecido por detrás de unos estantes a la derecha. Nos miraba alternativamente a los dos, evaluándonos de arriba abajo.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes—se adelantó Dumbledore con el tono amable y sereno que lo caracterizaba.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore—respondimos a coro, sin dejar de observar al extraño invitado.

Fawkes extendió sus alas y se acomodó en su percha, como si le interesase escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Déjenme presentarles al jefe de la Oficina de Admisión del Departamento de Aurores y un buen amigo mío, Alastor Moody.

El hombre pasó revista con sus ojos azules y calculadores. Estrechó nuestras manos.

— Entonces…su director me ha arrancado de mi siesta para presentarme a los niños prometedores de su escuelita.

Su voz era rugosa como si tuviera una carraspera intermitente, pero a pesar de las cicatrices del rostro y el aspecto huraño que daba, el tipo tenía disposición de oírnos. Digamos que no es exactamente una celebridad, pero todo mago y bruja que vive en la sociedad y recibe el periódico, reconoce a Moody como el mejor auror de la actualidad. Su hobbie es meter presos en Azkaban, y agregar objetivos a su lista negra. Alastor no da entrevistas, y las pocas veces que aparece en fotografías, ostenta su ceño fruncido de sopesar a la gente, como ahora.

—Soy James Potter.

—El muchacho listillo—dijo—. Y usted señorita, debe ser…

—Lily Evans, Gryffindor.

—Eso es, demostrando orgullo por su casa. ¿En qué íbamos? Perdona Albus, es que ya sabes…

No era mi imaginación. Moody despedía un vago hedor a whisky de fuego. James y yo cambiamos una mirada. Dumbledore debía estimarle mucho para que se presentase en tales condiciones. Los muchachos admiraban su tosquedad y dureza. A lo mejor, si Potter continúa siendo como es, algún día logrará ser una versión más afeminada de Moody.

Noté que miraba a James.

—Los dos premios Anuales de Gryffindor, con 12 TIMOS Sobresalientes cada uno. No está mal, pero nunca me he fiado en la arbitrariedad de las notas—sentenció Moody, revisando lo que parecían nuestros expedientes.

Bueno, en teoría era un gran halago.

—Bien, no pretendo explayarme en los sucesos devastadores que están sucediendo desde el año setenta.

—Se refiere a Voldemort—dijo Potter.

Ni Dumbledore ni Moody mostraron señas de amilanamiento. Al contrario, los dos tenían el semblante muy firme y me infundieron todo ese aplomo.

—Así es —asintió Dumbledore, pasando por su lado—. En años anteriores, parecía que el daño se podía contener.

—Por lo menos, las Brigadas del Ministro han capturado varios sospechosos—comenté—. Hace dos días se publicó el Informe. Hay esperanza por ese lado.

Moody dejó salir un ruido como si se le atorara un estornudo. Nos miraba casi sonriente.

— El Profeta está muy prostituido, jóvenes. Creí que ya lo sabían.

— ¿Entonces no hay Informe? — exclamó James—. ¿No ha detenido a nadie?

Moody se paseó por el despacho, hablando en voz alta.

El periódico administrado por el Ministerio omitía las noticias desfavorecedoras. Muy bien; la ignorancia es dulce. ¿Pero engañarnos descaradamente con el Informe Anual de Defensa? El Ministro Bradshaw había sido elegido hacía poco tiempo, y pregonaba en sus discursos públicos que la situación se controlaría "por su propio peso" Había dicho con una sonrisa paternal y forzada: "La insurrección de El-Que-No-debe-ser-nombrado tiene patas de barro, este criminal es tan sólo un loco que tarde o temprano sucumbirá de manos de sus propios allegados. Queridos hermanos, concentrémonos en favorecer la explotación de recursos mágicos y así progresaremos. Mañana están invitados a asistir al Festival de Greenville "

—Todo va en aumento—finalizó Moody—. Los Mortífagos ya están dispersos por toda Inglaterra. Les digo, muchachos, aunque duela. Lord Voldemort hace mucho que tiene el control.

De repente, todos los problemas del colegio, los exámenes, trabajos y tareas quedaban atrás cubiertos como por una densa niebla. ¿Cuántas familias más morirían a manos de los Mortífagos, y saldrían en los noticieros sólo como lamentables accidentes automovilísticos? ¿Cuántas madres se quedarían sin hijos, y cuántos hijos se quedarían huérfanos; tan sólo porque no tuvieron el don de la magia en su sangre?

Moody nos narró sobre el aumento de casos críticos en el Departamento de Aurores, que habían enviado a varios magos cualificados a diversas misiones para averiguar el paradero de Voldemort, y si era preciso, que se infiltraran en sus filas. Aquello era demasiado difícil y peligroso. Muchos iban, pero pocos regresaban.

—Y si quieren sentimentalismos; pues ya nadie tiene esperanza. Hablé con un agricultor de Greenville la semana pasada, ellos ya se han resignado. Lo toman como algo que tendría que pasar. Incluso ven en Voldemort una promesa. Los más relegados de la sociedad mágica, tienen la concepción que Voldemort les ofrecerá el cambio. Mira hasta donde han llegado sus mentiras. Ha narcotizado sus corazones.

Dumbledore habló esta vez.

—A lo largo de los años nosotros los profesores hacemos un recuento de fortalezas y debilidades de nuestros alumnos para brindar una mejor educación. Por ello los hemos convocado aquí. Ustedes no sólo destacan por sus calificaciones, sino por sus principios morales, sus convicciones y las amistades que han hecho. Ustedes marcan la diferencia entre el que sólo opina; y el que desea actuar.

Lo hacían sonar más épico de lo que era. Dumbledore es un excelente orador.

— Para estas cosas no se preguntan, señor—arguyó Potter —.¿Luchar? Pues…cuente conmigo.

Le noté la impaciencia, la ilusión. Fue un instante en el que me identifiqué con él. Se sabe guardar a la gente en el bolsillo; pero yo también juego mis cartas, Cornamenta:

—Profesor, estoy dispuesta a ayudar. Sé que soy joven y tengo límites, pero aprendo rápido.

—Bien, muy bien, señorita Evans. Su historial impecable habla por usted—sonrió Moody, barajando nuestros expedientes—. Pero en cambio, creo que agotaron todos los tinteros rojos con su amigo…

—Siempre doy lo mejor de mí—dijo James en voz baja, inclinándose a ver el pergamino.

—No seas insolente—mascullé.

—No me piques el anzuelo—replicó James.

Moody abrió los brazos hacia Dumbledore, con el ceño fruncido:

—Vamos Albus, ¡me dijiste que podrían trabajar en equipo!

—Eso es algo que ellos nos demostrarán—dijo Dumbledore—. Y creo que ya van por el camino correcto.

—Eso espero—Moody descargó su peso en la otra pierna—. Con tal que no se estén matando; las tensiones competitivas son favorables si las canalizamos bien. ¿Qué dicen al respecto? —su voz se tornó seca y seria—. Allá afuera, si no estás concentrando en defenderte y en defender a tu compañero, eres pasto de inferís. Estás muerto si no cooperas con tu aliado. Estás muerto si te ufanas de tus habilidades; porque allá te das cuenta de tu ignorancia. Quiero que entiendan, que si les estamos confiando esto a ustedes, es porque creemos en su potencial. Dumbledore me dijo que no proclamara esto, pero yo les diré: el pueblo necesita una esperanza. Ellos quieren creer en algo. Necesitan un símbolo con voz y rostro.

Nos miró con tanta elocuencia, casi fervor. Dumbledore hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Moody se recompuso, volviendo a su posición de cautela.

—Ya me explayé demasiado. El resto lo sabrán la próxima sesión.

Sonrió al detectar nuestras expresiones sedientas de información.

—¿Es demasiado secreto para arriesgarse a decirlo aquí? —dijo James con cierta decepción.

—Sobre eso conversaremos muy pronto, se los aseguro—afirmó Dumbledore.

—Revisen el libro "Habilidades Sociales para Magos Adolescentes"—replicó Moody, con un gruñido casi bromista—. Profesor, con su permiso, yo me retiro.

—Gracias por la charla, Alastor —dijo Dumbledore. El invitado se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Nos estaremos viendo pronto—se despidió, tomándonos de un hombro a cada uno. Enseguida añadió en voz bajita—. Si Albus tiene grandes expectativas en ustedes, yo tendré que hacer tripas corazón. Pruébenme que lo valen, muchachos. Me han hecho reír, así que ya es un punto a favor.

Se retiró del despacho, todavía murmurando frases. James cerró la puerta, y dijo:

—Profesor, creo que no sólo nosotros dos estaríamos interesados en…eso que usted y Moody tienen en mente. Sirius, Remus…

—Alice Baker también—me adelanté.

—Toda ayuda se recibe con los brazos abiertos. Pero por el momento, es preciso guardar discreción. Ya se darán cuenta de la magnitud de este proyecto.

Mi corazón ya palpitaba de emoción, cuando salí del despacho y regresé con mis amigas, fue muy difícil guardarme las ganas que tenía de contárselos todo. Si bien lo que Dumbledore había dicho era quizá lo mejor que me había sucedido hasta ahora, la presencia de Potter en el grupo hacía que mi sangre hirviera de decepción.

Pero sucedió que cuando retorné a la Sala Común, había un corro de chicas agolpadas en el tablón de anuncios. Intrigada, me acerqué…solo para darme cuenta que las chicas se burlaban y lanzaban gemidos ahogados al ver unas fotos como tomadas al vuelo, con mal encuadre. Y en esas fotos salía yo, acurrucada en una silla del bar, completamente ebria, luego recostada en una mesa, rascándome la nariz, con la mirada perdida.

—¡QUIÉN-HA-PUESTO-ESO-AHÍ! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, y se hizo el silencio incómodo y venenoso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Cuando me dejan más exámenes, es cuando irónicamente tengo la necesidad de seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo cariñoso, queridos lectores. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Trilce**_


End file.
